Harry Potter and the Second Target
by Nocturnal Sun
Summary: Year 6. The trio's new best friend holds a dark secret...could the truth be helpful to Harry? Or just hurtful? PG13 due to swearing and dark content later on in the story. Action, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, as well as Drama.
1. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except for maybe my own original characters and such…

* * *

Harry Potter and the Second Target

Chapter One

The Surprise

She pressed back into the wall, terrified at what had just transpired. Sweat tainted with her tears soaked her face, which gazed down upon the lifeless body before her. Blank eyes stared at her, angry, fierce, and in a state of shock. The girl sank into a corner of the dank room, sobbing. What had she done? But she knew what she did. She killed her one and only guardian. What puzzled her, not to mention frightened her, was how she did it. Trying to remember exactly what had happened, the girl shut her eyes tight.

Lightning.

That was it. She had somehow conducted the energy around her to course through her body, quickly charging it up. It was quite painful, but she could not help it, it was too late. Before she could prevent it, she had done it, and she collapsed against the wall in tremendous fear. She couldn't help but cry after that. She cried in that corner the entire night, until she finally fell asleep.

"My Lord."

"Yes, Wormtail…what news do you bring me tonight?"

"It—it is good, Sir. The girl, she has killed the woman."

"Ah. That _is _good news. Perfect. Everything is going as planned. Tell the Death Eaters to begin preparing."

"Yes, my Lord."

The summer sun was creeping its way past the horizon and over Number Four, Privet Drive, where a boy woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside his window, and was slowly crawling out of bed. His dark hair was rebellious, but it was always like that, so his attempt to flatten it ended in expected failure. The boy yawned, and put his round glasses on over his fiery green eyes. He sat on the edge of his bed, in deep thought. He had had another strange dream again. That night he had dreamt about a dark, dank room, so dark that he couldn't tell where exactly it was, and in that room there had been a girl. He couldn't remember what she looked like, but the sound of her crying was very pronounced in his mind. It was quite awful, he thought, the sound of her pathetic, heartbreaking sobs. In them was a hint of hopelessness and sadness beyond words that made Harry feel her loss and pain. He felt terrible. Trying to remember the girl's face, Harry screwed up his own in contemplation. But it was no use, he just couldn't remember. He sighed as he gave up.

Looking around his room he saw Hedwig, his beautiful snowy owl, resting on the bedpost at the foot of the bed. Harry reached out an arm to stroke her pearly white feathers when he noticed a very tiny sandy-colored owl standing on an envelope placed beside her on the comforter.

_Must be a new owl,_ Harry thought. He picked up the envelope and his face lit up when he realized the untidy scrawl was the handwriting of none other than Ron Weasley. Full of excitement, Harry tore open the letter, eager to see how his friend was doing these holidays. It read:

Dear Harry,

How are your summer holidays going? Ours have been great so far. Dad brought home another one of his fascinating Muggle devices, though I don't think Mum appreciates it. Listen, we were wondering if you wanted to come to the Burrow sometime soon (Mum's feeling kind of lonely now that she is short one son). Hermione should also be visiting. We would all like to see you. Hope you can come.

Ron (and the family)

Suddenly Harry felt a warm sensation swarm his insides, crawling up his neck. Finally, a reason to leave this place. Looking forward to seeing his friends (not to mention the wonderful meals Mrs. Weasley had a knack for conjuring up), he grabbed a feather quill and a spare piece of parchment from his desk and quickly scrawled his reply:

Dear Ron,

I would love to visit your family at the Burrow. Please tell your mum I said "Hello" and "Thank you," and make sure to also tell Hermione that I'll be coming. I'm so grateful knowing that I am welcome in your family, I really appreciate it. Just one thing: we won't be taking the flying car this time, will we? Just kidding. Well I hope to talk to you soon. I can't wait to see you and your family (and your Dad's latest fascination).

Harry

P.S. Sorry about Percy.

Harry folded up the parchment, sealed it in an envelope, and sent it away with the tiny owl. He stroked Hedwig's feathers, grinning.

"It'll be nice to get out of here, won't it, Hedwig? Nice to have a bit more excitement."

Hedwig gave a soft, agreeing coo.

All of a sudden a loud rapping sounded from Harry's door, a voice joined in with it.

"Get up, get up!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"I'm up already," Harry answered back dully.

"Didn't you hear me calling you, boy? You've got visitors downstairs," Uncle Vernon said grumpily.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. This was unusual. Since when did he get visitors?

"What?" he asked, making sure he heard his uncle correctly.

"Visitors! You have visitors! Now get down there and entertain them. Your aunt and I are not doing that for you!" And with that, he stormed off.

Harry became very excited. Anticipating the visitors, whoever they may be, he quickly changed out of his pajamas and put on a tee-shirt and jeans. After one last failed attempt to flatten his hair, he raced downstairs.

At the bottom of the staircase was a rather scruffy man wearing a very scraggly trench coat. Standing beside him was a stern-looking witch wearing square spectacles, dressed in deep violet robes. When she saw Harry, she smiled.

"Harry, how nice it is to see you. I am sure your summer holidays are going well?" she said.

"P—Professor McGonagall? Lupin?" Harry was confused as to why his Transfiguration teacher and his family's friend were both standing there before him, in his aunt and uncle's house, in August.

"Hello, Harry," the man said, smiling.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Well, Harry, I thought you'd be at least a bit more pleased to see me," Lupin joked.

"I—I am, but—"

"Harry," Professor McGonagall interrupted, "we feel you are not quite safe on your own, or at least with this particular—_ahem_—_family_ during such circumstances."

Harry still had a look of puzzlement on his face.

"So in other words," Lupin interrupted, "I am going to be your guardian for the time being until the start of term."

"Professor Dumbledore thinks it best," Professor McGonagall added.

"How does that sound?" Lupin beamed.

Harry was happy beyond words, but it seemed very strange to him that Lupin would be his guardian for hardly a month, seeing as a good portion of the summer holidays had already come and gone. September first was not even three weeks away.

"Um, it sounds good, but Professor, why now? Why so late into the summer holidays?"

"There are specific reasons, Harry, that we will be sure to tell you when the time comes but shall remain confidential for now," said Professor McGonagall.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Harry, we will discuss this later. I promise you. But at the moment we need a sure answer," said Lupin.

"Oh. Yeah, that would be great, Lupin." Then a thought occurred to Harry. "But," he hesitated, "but I already told the Weasley family I would go visit them. It's not that I don't want to be with you, Lupin, but I already sent an owl back and—"

"Harry, Harry," Lupin was smiling. "Just because I am going to be your guardian doesn't mean we can't go places, you know."

"Oh." Harry felt sheepish and turned slightly pink. "Whoops," he said and laughed.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Well then, I'll see to it that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know that the _both_ of you will be visiting. Lupin, I will inform Dumbledore and the Order."

"Thank you, Professor."

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Well, Harry, I look forward to seeing you September first. Have a wonderful remainder of the holidays." She smiled warmly.

And she left.

"So, Harry," Lupin said, "tell me what you've been doing. Anything interesting been going on?"

Harry thought about this.

"No, not really. Well, actually—" Harry was going to tell Lupin about the dream he had last night, but decided against it and keep it to himself. "Never mind."

Lupin briefly gave Harry a concerned look, then thought better of it and decided to change the subject.

"Think your aunt and uncle will mind if I stay here for the night before we leave for the Burrow tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Why yes, I'm sure the Weasleys will have gotten your letter by today and Professor McGonagall will have sent an owl as well."

"Oh, okay. Well, um, I'm sure it will be alright, as long as you stay in my room."

Lupin grinned.

* * *

So how bad was it, really? Yeah, short beginning, it'll get longer soon enough. Hope you liked it at least a little bit.

Sora


	2. The Article

Disclaimer: I own _zip,_ (except for everything else that I obviously made up). Oh yeah, and if anything seems inaccurate--in other words, certain things are changed from the books--don't sue me. This is a _fanfic_, remember? Anyway, I hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter Two

The Article

Harry was so happy to finally be with Hermione and the Weasleys, and being with Lupin made it all the more pleasant. It was the night he arrived at the Burrow—when Mr. Weasley arrived in the Dursleys' fireplace to pick him and Lupin up, prompting Aunt Petunia to scream shrilly as she looked up from her knitting kit—and Harry was given a surprise birthday party. He had just finished unwrapping all of his belated birthday presents and began chatting at the dining room table with Mr. Weasley while the others went about doing their own business. Mrs. Weasley went to work in the garden, Lupin offered her his help, Ron and the twins went out to play Quidditch, and Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to "discuss some things girl-to-girl." Mr. Weasley conferred with Harry his newest addition to his collection of Muggle contraptions. Harry was explaining to him how a waffle-maker worked when the new owl (the tiny one whose name Harry found out was Aerocles) came flying through the window, swooping over the long table and dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet right in Mr. Weasley's lap.

"Ah, the news," Mr. Weasley gave a great sigh of satisfaction as he unfolded the Daily Prophet. "I always like to look at the comic strips first," he confessed, giving a small chuckle.

But Harry wasn't listening. His eyes and mind were transfixed on the front page of the paper. He wasn't sure exactly how this particular article caught his eye, but nevertheless, he couldn't tear his gaze from it. After reading no more than two sentences from it, he realized why it had caught his attention.

Ministry of Magic Discovers New Prophecy

No more than three days ago, a new prophecy has been discovered by the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain. Most information is highly confidential, however, and is being kept in secrecy by the American Ministry of Magic, along with their colleague: Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards, and current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy: Professor Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately, very little is known. It is questioned how such a great thing could be overlooked, especially considering the prophecy supposedly involves He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Many believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is searching for this lost prophecy and as a result, Dumbledore and the British Ministry of Magic are keeping it "locked up safe," so to speak, from the Dark Lord's grasp. So far, nothing else has been revealed.

Harry's throat tightened as he read this. Another prophecy? How was this possible? How could they overlook a _prophecy_? Harry remembered his previous year at Hogwarts, and the Department of Mysteries, a large room filled with endless prophecies, including his and Voldemort's. Every prophecy ever made was stored there, there was no way one could be missing or overlooked in any way. It puzzled Harry that one so important as to involve Voldemort could have gone unnoticed for so long. Harry wondered if maybe this prophecy had also been shattered. He recalled his own prophecy (which he shared with Voldemort) being destroyed from his own doing, when it slipped through his fingers when he grabbed Neville's robes, ripping them—causing him to drop the orb that foretold his future. But Dumbledore had heard the prophecy from Sibyll Trelawney sixteen years ago, and had Harry witness it using his ever practical Pensieve. Harry's brow furrowed in deep thought. Perhaps someone, another Seer—maybe even Trelawney again—had recited the prophecy recently after years of believing it didn't exist because someone as clumsy as himself had accidentally smashed it.

Harry had a sudden notion to ask Lupin the real reason why he was there.

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I just remembered something," he said, rising from his seat.

"Oh, yes, Harry. You go and have some fun now," Mr. Weasley answered, not looking up from the comic strips. He gave a little chuckle as he read.

"Thanks," said Harry as he left the table and made his way outside into the garden. Mrs. Weasley was potting an exotic cluster of large, purple flowers while Lupin, whose back was turned to Harry, watered a bed of small, electric-blue ones. Tiny little gray rain clouds hovered over the blue flowers, quenching them with their raindrops.

"Hello, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, looking up from her garden work. She was using her wand to magically separate the soil from the pots.

Lupin turned around at once.

"Oh, hello, Harry. Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yes, I did. It was wonderful, thank you." Harry then shook his head, remembering what he came out there for. "Er, Lupin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Harry. Fire away."

"Exactly _why_ are you here?" he asked slowly, giving an inquiring gaze.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley gave each other identical looks that seemed to be stuck between surprise and uncertainty.

Lupin finally spoke.

"Well, Harry," he hesitated. "We cannot tell you at the moment. You see, it is quite complicated."

"Then just give me the general idea."

"We can't, Harry," Mrs. Weasley's voice cut in. "Professor McGonagall specifically said we couldn't. I'm sorry, dear, but those are Dumbledore's orders. But he promises you will know eventually," she said.

"We're not trying to keep secrets from you, Harry—"

"Then tell me, does this have anything to do with that prophecy they just found?"

Lupin's face went into a state of shock. Mrs. Weasley was so surprised she didn't realize the empty pots were attempting to exchange their nonexistent contents.

"How did you—"

"It's on the front page of the Daily Prophet," Harry interrupted Lupin, tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen, where Mr. Weasley still sat reading and laughing to himself.

"Oh, my word," Mrs. Weasley managed to squeak. "This can't be good, Remus."

Lupin finally relaxed and gave a deep sigh.

"Well, Molly," he said, breaking his gaze from Harry to look tiredly at Mrs. Weasley, "we can't have expected much otherwise, after all, the news was bound to spread sooner or later."

"Yes, but, I didn't expect it to be _this _soon."

"Neither did I."

Harry was confused.

"Um, what exactly are we talking about?" he asked.

"_We_ aren't talking about anything, Harry," said Lupin, returning his gaze to Harry. "_You _won't ask any more questions. You'll find out about everything soon enough. But for now, you will understand that we cannot give you any information, as it is strictly confidential for the time being. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded disappointedly.

"Yes," he said, and he retreated back inside the house.

Harry never asked Lupin again about what he had read in the Daily Prophet. He did sift through each issue delivered to the Burrow when he got the chance, hoping to find out more. He was unsuccessful, though, and for the next couple weeks he was so distracted, what with all the fun he was having with Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione, that he forgot all about the article.

* * *

Oh, _please _tell me you enjoyed it! If you didn't though, then that's alright. And, as usual, constructive criticism is welcome. _**De**_structive criticism isn't, however. Hah. Oh, and please r/r if you can. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading! Muah!

Sora


	3. Sai

Disclaimer: Once again (:sighs in exasperation:), I do not own anything. That is all J. K. Rowling (who is, in fact, a hero in my eyes…). I do own, however, the character introduced in this chapter and another one that's only mentioned…read on to find out. ;)

* * *

Chapter Three

Sai

Harry's time at the Burrow flew by in almost an instant, much to his disappointment. The days rolled swiftly by and before he knew it, it was 10:45 in the morning on a fine September first. He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, and Lupin at King's Cross Station in London.

"Oy! We'll be waiting for you!" the twins chorused with mischievous grins.

"We'll see you at Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as Ginny waved goodbye while running through the barrier after the others. Once on the other side, Ginny left the group in search of her friends.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, loaded their trunks, and immediately set off looking for an empty compartment.

"I'm really glad the new Head Boy and Girl aren't as strict this year," said Hermione. "These two sound a whole lot more lenient, not to mention _likeable_."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Now we can sit with you, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but give a genuine smile.

The three continued to look for a compartment to have all to themselves. They were unsuccessful, however, and so they had no choice but to take one that was already occupied by a single girl sitting at the window. She didn't budge when they entered the compartment, she merely continued to gaze out the window at the waving, smiling family members outside, and had a subtle look of indifference plastered on her face. When Harry sat down next to her and Ron across from her (with Hermione next to Ron), she seemed to not have noticed their arrival, for she remained still as stone.

None of them had ever seen this girl before, and although Hogwarts was comprised of many students, they were certain this girl hadn't attended the previous years. They sat in silence and wonder before Ron finally leaned over and spoke in Hermione's ear in a low voice, "D'you reckon she's a first year?"

"No," Hermione answered back in a quiet whisper, "she looks far too old to be a first year. She must be at least our age."

"I've never seen her before," Harry whispered to them.

"Nor I."

"Me neither," Ron chimed in.

Obviously the girl had heard their whispering for she broke her gaze from the window and turned to look at them suspiciously.

"Was there something you would like to ask me?" she said with a hint of cynicism in her voice. "Because if there is, just say it."

The three gave each other surprised looks.

"Yeah, I can speak. Pretty impressive, huh?"

An awkward silence followed.

"Well, doesn't look like _you _can, even though you seemed to be talking up a storm just a second ago. Pity."

Hermione didn't like the sarcastic tone of this girl's voice at all, and gave her a blunt response: "It was only that your accent is quite amusing, actually. _American_, is it?" she said dryly.

The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

The two girls glared daggers. Harry saw where this was going and decided to break the ice.

"Er, hi," he interrupted. Hermione gave him a threatening look, but he ignored it. "I'm Harry, what's your name?" He held out a hand toward the girl.

The girl hesitated, looking at his hand. Then it seemed to have hit her.

"_Harry?_ You're not—are you?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"He is." This time it was Ron who interrupted, rolling his eyes.

The girl eyed Harry for a bit, looking him up and down until her eyes finally lingered on the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Then her face became expressionless. She turned away and resumed staring out the window at the crowd.

Ron gave a look of confusion to Harry, who only shrugged.

Hermione gave the girl a disgusted look.

"Excuse me," she said coldly, leaning over in her seat to make sure she could hear her.

The girl turned irritably to face Hermione.

"Harry asked you a question and you are being very rude not to answer it."

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said. "It's not a big deal—"

"It's Sai," the girl cut Harry off. "Sai Ildred." She said her name without the slightest bit of interest in her voice.

"Ah, well, nice to meet you, Sai," Ron said, holding out a hand, which Sai tentatively shook. "M'name's Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger." Ron motioned to Hermione.

"Charmed," Hermione said through a sneer. She kept her hand pressed firmly to her lap, though Sai hardly seemed to mind.

"Likewise."

Hermione just scoffed.

Ron snorted and said half jokingly, "Oh, come on, Hermione. Lighten up."

Hermione gawked at him.

"Are you serious? I don't believe this!" she said with a look of awe on her face. "Honestly, Ron, she's being so unbelievably rude!"

"Doesn't give you the right to be rude either."

"Funny, hearing that from _you_, Ronald."

"At least I don't make prejudice remarks!"

The two bickered, forgetting about their surroundings.

Harry looked over at Sai, who just watched the two practically at each other's necks.

"Don't worry," he said, "they're always at it." And he gave a friendly smile.

Sai returned an uncertain one.

The train gave a sudden jerk, letting them know it had started to move. Sai's eyes went back to the window as the throngs of witches and wizards gradually faded off into the distance, soon to be replaced by open fields and meadows.

Ron and Hermione were still squabbling, even after an hour. Eventually the food trolley came by, and the plump little witch pushing it gave the arguing couple, who were now raising their voices quite a bit, a look of _Perhaps-this-isn't-a-good-time_ and moved on.

Harry couldn't help but frequently glance over at the girl next to him. She seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on where he had seen her before. She had very dark hair that reached a few inches below her shoulders: it twisted in small rippling waves, tumbling around her neck. Its rich color was almost like ebony. She had matching eyes, for they were a dark brown that could only be distinguished to be so under the bright sunlight. Otherwise, they appeared black as night. Even her name sounded familiar. Ildred…_Ildred_... Where had Harry heard that name before? But he shook off his thoughts immediately, as they were all of a sudden interrupted.

There was a noise that told everyone the compartment door had slid open, and Harry, Ron and Hermione (the two latter had ceased their quarreling at once) looked over to the unexpected, not to mention _unwanted_, company. The only one who hadn't bothered to look was Sai, who continued to gaze out the window. A pale boy with a pointed face, wearing a very haughty smirk, stood at the doorway, flanked by two very large, muscular boys that towered over him. He eyed Harry reproachfully.

"Potter," he spat, as if the name was poison. "I see you've returned. I meant it when I told you I wasn't finished with you. Though, I'm a bit shocked to find that you even bothered to show your face at Hogwarts this year. Thought you'd learn your lesson and keep away from those who are actually worthy of staying there," he hissed.

Harry felt his face grow hot with anger.

"Oh, go back to drooling at yourself in the mirror," said Hermione before Harry could say anything he'd regret.

The boy glared at her in disgust.

"You filthy Mudblood, shut your mouth before I have to gag that foul thing," he snarled.

Hermione scowled.

"Shut up, you," Ron said nervously but angrily.

The boy gave a sardonic laugh.

"And honestly Weasel," he turned to Ron, "you should learn to hold your tongue when in the presence of your superiors. Oh, and I'd make sure to claim my share of food in your house before it all runs out," he snickered. Crabbe and Goyle snorted their laughter from behind him.

Ron's ears went pink. Hermione looked as if she wanted to punch Malfoy in the face as she had done in her third year at Hogwarts. Harry was trying hard to prevent his fist as well from colliding with the unpleasant boy's nose.

"Go away, Malfoy," said an angry voice.

All heads turned to Sai, who was looking Malfoy straight on. She wore a look of absolute loathing and downright antipathy as she eyed him.

Malfoy looked at the girl. Instead of being threatened, his eyes widened with sudden interest, despite her disgusted gaze on him.

"And you are?" he asked, inching forward, obviously eager to see who this new girl was.

"Someone you best be careful not to cross," said Sai, slowly standing up.

But Malfoy seemed to be enjoying this. He moved even closer to her.

"I don't believe we've had a proper introduction," he said, ignoring her last comment and reaching to take her hand in his. "It is a _pleasure_ to meet you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, yet hungrily. His eyes were kept fixed on the girl before him.

Ron made a gagging noise.

Sai glared at Malfoy, she hadn't taken her eyes off him for a second.

"Get out."

"You haven't told me your name."

"But I know yours. Now get—_out_." She hastily removed her hand from his and used it to point to the doorway. "And take your stupid cronies with you." At this, Crabbe and Goyle gave her a pair of dirty looks.

Malfoy surprisingly obeyed Sai, looking at her one last time. At the door he stopped and said, "Let me just warn you: don't go about making friends with the wrong sort. Potter already made that mistake, and look where he ended up." Again he spat out Harry's last name. "Well, we'll meet again." And with a wink and a smirk he left the cart snickering with his two goons.

Ron stared after them, looking as if he was about to vomit.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" he said to no one in particular.

"Yes, that's what I would like to know as well," said Hermione smugly.

Harry was at a loss for words.

All heads turned to Sai, who kept a heated stare at the doorway where Malfoy had stood only moments ago.

Harry looked at Sai with great surprise and wonder, numerous thoughts swimming through his head. What happened just now? Was that a genuine _smile_ placed on Malfoy's lips just now as he left? And was that kindness and _courteousy_ he just showed? Was Harry imagining things, or did Malfoy actually act…_nice?_

Sai finally broke her irate gaze and sat back in her seat; she folded her arms and assumed her role in looking out the window without another word.

The entire trip to Hogwarts was a rather silent one; Harry, Ron, and Hermione rarely conversed, feeling as if Sai would disapprove if they spoke to each other. They only spoke once when she left the compartment to change into her school robes, discussing how she could have possibly known Malfoy's name without anyone telling her and also wondering why and how in the wizarding world Malfoy acted so nice toward her.

When they arrived at the station, Sai bolted out of the train before anyone could say anything. She quickly joined the crowd of first years in meeting up with Hagrid, who was waiting patiently by the boats. The others headed toward the Thestral-drawn carriages. Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately began discussing the new girl as they bustled through the crowds of students.

"I, for one, don't like her," said Hermione, raising her chin proudly.

"Oh, Hermione, stop being such a tight a—"

But Hermione stopped Ron before he could swear, and they began arguing again.

Harry let out a sigh. There was no use when it came to Ron and Hermione going at it. They were like two ravenous lions fighting for a last meal.

"I'll…um…see you two later," he said, glad to be avoiding playing mediator again and for the first time, glad that Hermione and Ron were both prefects. As the bickering duo looked for the prefect carriages, Harry went in search of a carriage of his own and found himself successful. He climbed into one to discover it empty. Harry simply used this opportunity to think about Sai and her seeming to know Draco Malfoy. What was strange was that Malfoy hadn't even met her before…or at least it seemed that way. He didn't even know her name. And yet, she knew his, and obviously knew how unpleasant of a person he was.

Harry pondered this for some time until Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom clambered into the carriage.

"Heya, Potter!"

"How's it going, my fellow Gryffindor?"

"All right there, Harry?" they all greeted him, beaming.

Harry felt himself swell with happiness. It was great to see those three again. On their way to Hogwarts, all four went into deep conversation about their summers. Harry learned from Dean that he and Ginny broke it off over the summer because Ron refused to speak to either of them unless otherwise. It wasn't much of a loss though, since the two preferred being friends anyway. Ginny apparently had her sight set on another boy in her year. The boys also talked of Fred and George Weasley and their jokeshop, Weasley Wizards' Wheezes, of Quidditch, ideas of what the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher might be like, and the oh-so-popular topic of Malfoy. The four were discussing ways of jinxing "the git" when they noticed outside the carriage window that they were passing through the wrought iron gates to Hogwarts.

They had reached the school.

Harry could see the magnificent castle resting on a cliff over a glassy lake, its turrets and towers gleaming majestically in the moonlight while its windows glinted gold from the flickering candlelight within them. Even after five years at Hogwarts, Harry was still amazed by the beautiful sight of it. A warm sensation flooded his insides. He couldn't have felt happier right then and there.

"Welcome home, Harry." The three smiled at him.

Harry grinned widely back.

"Before we begin the sorting of the first years," proclaimed Professor Albus Dumbledore to the entire Great Hall, "I would like to announce that we have a new student here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There was a great deal of murmuring at Dumbledore's last words. Dumbledore held up a hand and the Hall silenced.

"She is a sixth year student who has voyaged here all the way from America."

Another buzz chorused among the students.

"Did he say _America?_"

"_All_ the way from the _States?_"

"How odd…_America_…."

"D'you think she has the accent?"

Dumbledore raised his hand a second time, and, like before, the Hall quieted.

"She will be sorted momentarily," he said, "but first, I ask you to make her feel as welcome as possible at Hogwarts, for this is quite a difficult transition for her. I imagine any of you would expect the same treatment if in her position, especially those of you who are first years. Ah, but I'm sure you will make her feel quite at home. And now, before I bore all of you, please welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Sai Ildred!"

Dumbledore began clapping his hands loudly together and soon the entire hall joined him as Sai Ildred walked up to the front of the hall and sat on the spindly three-legged stool. She was feeling slightly nervous, but more annoyed than anything. She wasn't much of a fan of audiences. Everyone watched as Professor McGonagall strode over to her and placed the famous Sorting Hat on her head.

"Ah…I haven't had one this difficult since Harry Potter," said a small voice, which seemed to be speaking _inside_ Sai's head. "Hmm…where to put you…Aha! I sense a lot of courage in you…but I also sense fear—much fear. A strong girl, and yet so weak. But a great mind, and sheer talent—oh yes, definite talent. You'd be most perfect for—"

Sai shut her eyes tight. _Don't say Slytherin_…

"Not Slytherin, you say? Interesting…. You think just like young Potter. Then I know exactly where to put you. I say GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted out for everyone to hear and the tables exploded into roaring applause, all but the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat from the girl's head. Sai abandoned the stool and swept over to the Gryffindor table, which applauded the loudest. As she approached it she turned her head to see Malfoy scowling at her. She scowled back and in response, he looked away. While she searched for a seat, Gryffindor students attempted to pat her on the back and arm as she passed, cheering her on and congratulating her, but she jerked her arm away with an angry grimace as if to say "Don't touch me." She finally sat down next to Neville, who couldn't help but stare at her nervously. It might have been because he was slightly afraid of her, or because he thought she was attractive. Or both. Whatever the reason, Sai hardly noticed. Instead she kept her head down, staring off into space, all the while wearing a look of apathy.

Hermione, who was sitting across from Neville, grunted under her breath. Harry and Ron, sitting side-by-side on Neville's right, looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows. Then the sorting of the first years began, followed by a marvelous start-of-term feast, which everyone, including Sai, thoroughly enjoyed. During his meal, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Sai. Between each bite he paused to think about where he had seen her before and what seemed to be so unusual about her presence. She was indeed a strange one.

Once everyone had eaten until their stomachs objected, Dumbledore gave his annual speech of rules and safety. Then the students retreated to their common rooms, full and drowsy. Two hours later, most everyone was in their appropriate dormitories, in bed—all except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sai. Sai sat in an isolated corner reading a book while the others conversed about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lester Londrang.

Lester Londrang was a nice-looking, clean-cut man in his late thirties with a tall, lean figure. Previously teaching in Rome, Italy, he came to Hogwarts to assist Dumbledore. To nobody's surprise, Potions master Severus Snape didn't take much of a liking toward him, as he had wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts profession since before anyone could remember. But many of the other teachers greatly respected Londrang, and rather admired his work, cordiality, and charm.

"I think he's a great professor," said Hermione sweetly, raising her chin proudly while failing to hide a smile.

"And how would _you _know? He hasn't taught us yet," said Ron. "You just think he's good-looking, like you did with Lockhart…that oaf…."

Hermione simply ignored Ron's comment and reached in her bag to pull out a thick book.

"_Blimey_, Hermione. You never cease, do you? It's only our first day back!"

Hermione continued to ignore him and opened the book, which she stuck her nose in immediately.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Harry, when will she ever stop?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me, that's Hermione for you."

"Honestly, you two," they heard Hermione say, who kept her eyes glued to the pages. But she didn't finish, she just read on.

"What is that, anyway?" Ron asked.

"It's called a book, Ronald."

"I know what it is, Hermione, but _which _book?"

"Mine."

"I'm serious, Hermione."

"_The Line between Light and Dark _by Lel Skell."

"There! Was that so hard to tell me?"

Hermione made a "humph" sound into her book.

"Do you see how she treats me?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"Oh well…Anyway, I'm off to bed. It's getting late and I'm dead beat," Ron said through a yawn.

Indeed, it _was _late—almost midnight according to the clock in the common room. Ron left for bed after bidding goodnight to everyone, including Sai, who didn't respond. After ten minutes of Harry thinking thoughtfully to himself, Hermione closed her book and took after Ron to her own dormitory, minus saying goodnight to Sai.

"I'll see you in the morning, Harry. I wouldn't stay up too long, I expect Hagrid will want us to visit him as soon as possible," she said before leaving for the prefect girls' dormitories.

Harry sat in his big, squashy armchair, gazing into the fireplace. His brain was swarming with thoughts—thoughts of what he was to expect at Hogwarts this year; thoughts of Voldemort's whereabouts; memories with his godfather, Sirius Black (these caused some sadness within him, which he brushed off with other thoughts). It was only after a few minutes staring off into space did he remember that Sai was in the common room, too. He craned his neck around the wing of the chair to see her still sitting in her corner on the floor with her back against the wall, her nose buried in a book.

Harry stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Sai," Harry said, trying to start up a conversation.

She didn't look up when she said, "Hey, Potter."

Harry was taken aback and stood speechless. He didn't expect her to use his _last_ name. Even though many other students—such as Dean, Seamus, and Lee—often called him by that, Sai doing so caused him to feel uncomfortable, because he had called her by her _first_ name, which he immediately regretted, and he suddenly became embarrassed.

"Er…hi. Um, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

Sai tore from her book and looked at Harry.

"Well, it's difficult to say, Potter," she said, pretending to think. Once again she spoke with a hint of sarcasm. "I've only been here for six hours or so."

Harry attacked himself mentally. He felt _stupid_ for asking such a _stupid_ question. His cheeks grew warmer as he became even more embarrassed.

"But," Sai continued, "I guess it's all right…." She turned back to her book and said, "Though _some _people aren't so much."

Harry knew very well she meant Hermione.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorr—"

"Don't be," Sai cut in, still focused on her book.

"All right…so…uh…."

"Well, Potter," Sai interrupted Harry's thoughts. She closed her book and rose to her feet. "It was nice talking to you again," she said, grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it briskly. "It's late so I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." And with that, she spun around and headed off up the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.

_That was awkward,_ Harry thought. But he shrugged it off. Realizing just how tired he was, he followed suit. He went straight up into the boys' dormitories and into the one with SIXTH YEARS written on its door. He could hear the rhythm of deep breathing coming from his fellow Gryffindors: Dean, Seamus, Lee, and Neville, all of whom were fast asleep. (Ron was in the prefect boys' dormitory.)

"'Night," he said to no one. And he fell on his four-poster bed, directly drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep, still in his robes.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry realized he was quite wrong about Sai. When Sai had said certain people weren't "all right," she hadn't meant Hermione—she had meant _him_. In fact, it seemed she hated Harry with a fiery passion. She wasn't exactly _mean_ to him—more like she pretended he didn't exist. She hardly talked to him; she always suddenly had something important to do whenever Harry came by, and rarely made any sort of physical contact with him—let alone _eye_ contact.

Things, however, were different for Sai. She did purposely ignore Harry, but she had her own reasons, one of them being that she wanted nothing to do with him, though the way she acted around him made that perfectly clear.

Another was that since she had been sorted into the Gryffindor House, Malfoy now had reason to suddenly pester her. But as much as he tried to, he didn't anger her; she only thought of him as an annoying fly that she so desperately wanted to swat. One time—the first time they had met since the awkward ride to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express—Malfoy had dragged her around a corner when she was on her way to lunch and started bombarding her with questions about how she knew his name. It had dawned on him late that she knew his name without him mentioning it to her. She merely told him that she knew a Malfoy when she saw one ("They're nothing but a bunch of arrogant, pompous, conniving, loathsome—oh, the list could go on forever—_fools_"), and Malfoy scowled in reaction while she pushed him off of her. Since then he often made fun of her, but not as much as he did with Harry, Ron, and Hermione—_especially_ Harry. And that was why she ignored Harry so. She refused to have Malfoy bother her more than he already did.

The other reasons she kept darkly hidden in the back of her mind, desperately trying to forget them and shut them out. But it was obvious she hated being around Harry, and so she was distant and quite unfriendly.

What Harry also noticed was unusual about Sai was that even on very warm days, days when everyone couldn't bear being outside without baring their arms, she wore long sleeves. He once asked her about it, but she only acted as if he wasn't there. From then on he shrugged it off, coming to the conclusion that she must have come from a particular part of America that was usually much warmer and so this temperature was hardly warm to her. He never mentioned it again.

Harry tried being nice to Sai despite her apparent frostiness toward him. He had no reason to hate her, though Hermione had recited a list of reasons for him. But he didn't _want_ to be mean to her; he wanted her to be his friend. Just as he had been treated when he first arrived at Hogwarts, he wanted to make Sai feel as welcome as possible, and not as though friends weren't available to her. So he attempted to make conversation with her several times, only to end up in failure, and he even invited her to sit with him, Ron, and Hermione (who rolled her eyes) one day at lunch in the Great Hall. Ron also encouraged it. He, as well, had no reason to hold a grudge against her. Unfortunately, Sai merely pretended not to hear them and walked off to eat alone at the very end of the table. After a while Harry became quite frustrated. He had always been nice to her, he didn't do anything wrong at all. After a third failed attempt to have Sai sit with him and his group of friends at lunch, he grabbed his bag and stormed off to the library to sulk. What reason was there for Sai to ignore him like that? It seemed so unfair…it **_seemed_**….

If Harry only knew….

* * *

Ah yes, this was a lengthy chapter as opposed to the previous ones. Though is that a bad thing? Anyway, please no flaming. And I would really like to continue this story, so if you want me to also, then you'll have to R/R or I won't… :sighs sadly: No one likes my story… :'(

Sora


	4. The Strange New Girl

Disclaimer: You know the whole shpeal…

If I made any mistakes, don't kill me. Not a big deal; it's a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter Four

The Strange New Girl

It was the first week of October, and the trees were almost bare. The skies had darkened slightly, and the frost began to creep over the school grounds, each night creeping several inches further. The air that had once been summery and warm became crisp and chilly. As usual, Harry was trying to get Sai on friendly terms with him, and, as usual, Sai continued to reject him.

One Saturday morning at breakfast, Harry—as stubborn as he was—was about to ask Sai to pass him the bacon, just to get her to say at least one word to him, when Dumbledore rose from his seat at the front of the Great Hall and cleared his throat loudly so that everyone could hear. Every student stopped chatting with each other and gave Dumbledore their undivided attention.

"Good morning, students," he said, smiling. "I apologize for the interruption of our delicious morning meal, but I have two very important announcements to make—one being a bit longer than the other, but both I'm sure all of you will thoroughly enjoy." His eyes twinkled. "First, I will begin with the longer one. As you may very well know, one of the greatest holidays—my favorite actually—" he chuckled, "—is swiftly approaching. Yes, Halloween is no more than three weeks away, and, as a school treat, I've decided to hold a Halloween Ball for all fourth years and up. I plan to hold this ball every Halloween from this year on."

There was a great deal of commotion at these words.

"Yes, yes, it is quite exciting. As for the first years, second years and third years: do not despair, for you all will have later bedtime curfews than the standard and still have the delight of the traditional Halloween feast.

"Now, as for the Ball, it's optional to attend in costume, though I do encourage you to do so. I always find it especially jovial to dress in the Halloween spirit. I, myself, am planning to masquerade as—" he stopped himself. "—Ah, but that will be a _surprise_." He gave a small chortle, but then his expression became somewhat serious.

"I also encourage you to bring another with you, a partner, if you will. I do not wish to see anyone attending alone, or to see anyone _not _attending at all. I daresay everyone should be merry on this joyous day, and should be in the company of another—be it a friend or more. It is not required, however, but please think wisely of your decision.

"The second announcement of this fine morning is that Quidditch tryouts will be held all through this weekend and the next. The first Quidditch match will be scheduled for the first week of November, closely following Halloween. I hope you all will be looking forward to a riveting match as much as I will.

"Thank you all. Now, get back to your scrumptious meal and tuck in!"

Dumbledore gave a fulfilled smile and sat back down as the entire Hall became filled with the loud buzzing of excited students asking each other who they were planning to take to the Ball.

Harry, however, was not excited for the Ball at all. On the contrary, he had a distaste for anything date- or dance-related. He recalled the last ball he attended: the Yule Ball (held for the Triwizard Tournament during his fourth year at Hogwarts, which he participated in), and a sudden embarrassment overcame him as he felt a bit queasy. Dumbledore _did _say it wasn't required to have a date, so Harry pushed aside his nervousness and kept on eating. Then he remembered his initial intentions.

"Hey, Sai…um, could you pass the bacon, please?" he asked.

Sai, three seats down from Harry, didn't look up as she picked up the plate of bacon and handed it toward his outstretched arm.

"Er, thanks," he said, reaching over to take the bacon from her, disappointed once again.

Sai didn't respond. She just kept on eating while she read the Daily Prophet.

Hermione rolled her eyes, which Ron saw and caused him to give her a snort as he shoveled more food into his already full mouth.

"Sho, ooyoo ana aytoo abaw?" he asked through a mouth stuffed with eggs and toast.

But no one had time to answer, because at that precise moment, Malfoy came shoving past, followed by his nasty group of friends, knocking Ron over into his porridge.

"Ugh! Ranks alluh, Mawfoy, yooarsh!" Ron shouted, his mouth still full.

Malfoy ignored him and continued walking up to Sai. As usual, Crabbe and Goyle flanked him. Beside them were Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode (who were both sneering), and a few other rather unpleasant Slytherins, though it was fair to say all Slytherins were pretty much unpleasant.

"Hey, _Say_," Malfoy mocked, standing behind the girl, slightly to her left so he could see the side of her impassive face.

She didn't look up when she said, "It's _Sai._ You know, like to 'sigh?' Rhymes with 'sky?' Oh, wait, that's right, you're too dense to get that through your thick, ugly head. Ha, silly me." She kept her eyes on the paper.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed maliciously with anger. His mouth opened to reply.

"So, Malfoy," Sai continued before he could say anything, still focusing on the paper in front of her, "have you come _all_ the way over here just to _attempt _to make fun of me? Or have you made the long trek to the Gryffindor table only to be rejected after asking me to the Halloween Ball?"

Malfoy was taken aback, along with Ron—a piece of toast fell from his mouth—and Harry—whose bacon was left forgotten. Harry was clinging onto every word between Sai and Malfoy, as were all the other Gryffindors at the table. They, as well, wanted to know what Malfoy's business was being over there in the one vicinity of the Great Hall he despised most.

"Well, my sweet," Malfoy sneered with lust in his eyes, "it seems you're a lot smarter than I thought. But you were wrong when you said I'd be rejected. No one rejects _Draco Malfoy_."

Pansy Parkinson's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Omigod, Draco! You really _are_ asking her to the Halloween Ball? I thought that was a joke! But—how _could _you? She's nothing but a stupid Gryffindor! And, on top of that, an _American!_" she squealed.

Harry felt Ron tense up next to him.

"That—stupid—Pansy—" he heard him mutter.

Malfoy told Pansy to keep quiet, saying she was being out of line. Sai, on the other hand, completely ignored Pansy's comment.

"Is that so, Malfoy? No one rejects you? What, did _'Father'_ tell you that? Well, I'm about to prove you both very wrong," she said, folding up the Daily Prophet and setting it down on the table, swiveling her body around in her seat to look into Malfoy's cold, gray eyes. She looked just as dangerous as he did, despite her lack of expression. "Try me."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffindors all ogled at them. Even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stopped what they were doing (and eating) to watch intently.

"All right," said Malfoy with confidence, an evil grin spreading across his face. "_You will go to the Halloween Ball with me_," he said surely with a smirk.

Sai stood up.

"Bullshit." She grabbed her glass and raised it into the air. She then poured its entire contents, which happened to be orange juice, all over Malfoy's head.

The entire Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables hushed with a sharp gasp, only to burst with laughter less than a moment later. It was a wonder that none of the teachers at the staff table had noticed anything. The Slytherin table remained thunderstruck. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in complete shock. Did Sai really just do that?

"That means 'no,'" Sai said, her voice and face expressionless. And she coolly made her way around Malfoy without another word. At the exit, she continued to calmly walk out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a dumbfounded, wet and sticky Malfoy with his baffled fellow Slytherins, a bewildered Harry, and a throng of laughing students.

"That was _bloody_ brilliant!" cried Ron through tears of laughter as Malfoy stormed off out of the hall, followed by his flabbergasted posse. He was pounding his fists on the table in a fury of snorts and laughs. "See, Hermione? That's why I like her! It's 'cause she can do things like _that!_" he hooted.

"Did…did she really do what I think I saw her do?" Harry asked.

"Well, it definitely looked like it," said Hermione, forgetting her toast. She, too, was in a state of shock, and looking a bit pleased.

"The git deserved every drop," said Ron, stifling another laugh with a forkful of eggs.

The entire week it seemed no one could stop talking about Sai's victorious battle of wits with Malfoy—after all, Malfoy wasn't one of the most liked students at Hogwarts. Students passing through the corridors continuously gossiped away about the "lunch incident" in the Great Hall. Even the Slytherins thought it amazing, even though they thought of the whole thing as an insult to their House.

"The American completely snubbed him! That's right! She gave that Slytherin exactly what he deserved!" Harry heard a seventh year boy telling a co-ed group of what looked like Hufflepuffs.

Several sixth year Ravenclaw boys walked by and he could hear one of them say, "That new girl sure is _something_! She's a hero! It's not even Christmas yet and she already took Lucius Malfoy's son down! I hope she says 'yes' when I ask her to the Ball!" Then they all began arguing over who deserved to take Sai to the Ball.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when they heard yet another group of students deep in discussion about Sai. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. Three girls, in a frenzy of giggles, were standing in the hallway babbling.

"That Gryffindor girl—yes, the new one—she's definitely got spunk! I wish I had that!" they heard one girl squeal.

"Ugh. Let's walk faster," Hermione urged Harry and Ron. Ron was grinning madly.

They reached the classroom, and Professor Londrang was sitting on the edge of his desk patiently waiting for his students. The three took their seats near the front of the room; they were among the first students to arrive. A few minutes later, the rest of the Gryffindors, along with the Slytherins (Malfoy scowling more than ever), came pouring in, still talking about the "incident." Sai was among the last to walk in, and she took her seat in the far corner of the room. Malfoy shot her a dirty look before taking his seat, but it was completely ignored.

Londrang rose from his sitting position and stood in front of the class.

"Well, students," he spoke. "I think today we should do something slightly different. Instead of the traditional lesson, I say we try for something a bit more fun." He grinned.

There was a shifting among the students as they turned their heads to whisper to one another.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor…What exactly do you have in mind?" she asked innocently.

"Why, thank you for asking, Miss Granger. But what I have in mind is a surprise, actually," and Londrang gave a wry smile at this. "I think you will enjoy it, though," he said, and walked to the back of the room to retrieve a large trunk. "_Wingardium leviosa._" The trunk hovered in the air until Londrang finally set it down upon his desk. "Ah, now this will be today's lesson." He beamed.

"It's nothing but a grimy old trunk," Malfoy snorted.

"Ah, but what do you think is _inside_ the grimy old trunk, Mr. Malfoy?" Londrang asked.

A few students giggled. Malfoy sneered.

"How should I know?" he said plainly. "For all I know it could be empty!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Malfoy, but the grimy old trunk is, in fact, quite full. Now," Londrang said, clapping his hands together, "can any of you guess what resides in the grimy old trunk?"

No one raised their hand.

"Anyone?"

Still, there was no answer.

"Hmm…Well, I guess it will be even more of a surprise, eh? Let's see…I'll need a volunteer…."

At these words the students shifted nervously in their seats.

"Ah, Mr. Potter."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were snickering into their hands.

"So much for 'volunteer,'" Malfoy said teasingly.

Harry was unfazed. He merely imagined Malfoy soaking wet with orange juice and said, "Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind stepping over here, Mr. Potter?" said Londrang, indicating standing in front of the trunk, but slightly to the right so that the class could see.

Harry arose from his seat and walked over to where Londrang motioned for him to stand.

"Take out your wand."

Harry did.

"Now, what I want you to do, Potter, is try to block out your deepest thoughts," Londrang was whispering in Harry's ear, so that only he could hear. "Don't let your emotions show whatsoever. But the important thing is to not let whatever it is reach into your mind. It will try to get the truth out of you, and what you need to do is lie. Imagine something so false as to fool it. Then say, _'fibarretus._' _Fib-ARE-uh-tis_. Emphasis on the 'arr.' Can you remember that?"

"Um, Professor," Harry whispered back, a look of puzzlement on his face, "what is it I'm dealing with again?"

Londrang simply gave a grin and opened the trunk. Harry heard the class suck in their breath. He looked at the open trunk before him, and he, himself, couldn't help but hold his breath as well. Neville's squeaking was audible behind him.

Something was crawling slowly out of the trunk—no—more like _slithering_. The thing resembled a jet black eel, only its head was almost reptilian. Its gleaming, flat, scaled body was no less than five feet long and half a foot wide. It raised its snake-like head, like a cobra poised to strike, and leered straight at Harry. Its eyes began to glow a portentous blue.

Harry suddenly heard a voice inside his head, only it wasn't exactly a _voice_. He could hear a strange clicking sound rattling in his ears when he heard Lavender squeal, "Look!"

There was a gasp from the class and Harry turned around to see students looking and pointing to a spot directly above his head. When he looked up, he saw what all the commotion was about. A large, foggy patch of silvery blue smoke hovered above him. It closely resembled a dream cloud that one would often see in common Muggle comic books when a character was thinking or dreaming. Inside the cloud, Harry saw a piece of parchment in a pair of hands, which looked to be his. This was in his point of view; it was what he had previously seen. The parchment was his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. This was his memory of when he first discovered he was a wizard.

But suddenly the image dissipated and there was the sound of a high-pitched laughter.

_Voldemort, _Harry thought.

He wasn't about to let the entire class see any memory with Voldemort in it, so he focused hard on lying, and imagined a clown laughing. To his great surprise and relief, the image of a clown at the circus came into focus in the cloud. Harry used this chance to point his wand at the eel-like creature and shouted, "_Fibarretus!_"

In an instant the clicking in his head stopped and the cloud burst into a shower of twinkling blue dust that glittered as it rained down on the heads of the students. The creature's eyes stopped glowing and it lowered its head. Harry turned around.

The entire class looked at him in awe.

"Very good, Potter!" Londrang said cheerfully, clapping. Slowly, the class joined him in uncertain applause, still stunned at what they had just seen. "That was absolutely perfect! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Ron gave an enthusiastic whoop.

"Professor? What _is _that thing and what did it just do?" Harry asked. The creature hadn't moved from its position.

"That, students, is a Leering Prython. Leering Prythons are used to unveil the truth, much like Veritaserum—only these marvelous creatures allow the person who sets it on his enemy to see that person's deepest memories, thoughts, and emotions. They make great weapons to Dark wizards. I am actually rather surprised, yet very pleased, that Mr. Potter fended off one perfectly on his first try. Mr. Potter, have you had any experience with any spell of some sort that shares the same objective as the Leering Prython?"

"Um…yes," Harry responded, remembering the practice, though the very little and disappointing, he had with Snape the previous year. He had taken private Occlumency lessons with Snape to learn how to protect himself from Voldemort's using Legilimency on him—Voldemort had reached numerous times into Harry's mind and extracted his feelings and memories.

"Is that so? Well, I am quite impressed with you, Potter. You are full of surprises," said Londrang, smiling proudly. "You may go back to your seat, now."

Harry nodded and returned to sitting in between Hermione and Ron.

Londrang explained to the class how to defeat the creature and had all the students do what Harry did with the same Leering Prython—some of them not succeeding and so everyone got to see glimpses of people's worst memories. They weren't that bad though; they were mostly embarrassing moments. Harry almost bowled over from laughter when he watched one of Malfoy's worst experiences: Malfoy whistling to the back of a very attractive blonde woman, only to find out it isn't a woman, but a man; the man chases after Malfoy for miles, threatening to give him the appearance of an ugly girl as payback. While the entire class howled with laughter, Malfoy gave them an angry leer that almost matched the Leering Prython's.

When it was Sai's turn, she refused to go near the thing.

"Don't worry, Miss Ildred, the Leering Prython won't bite. It only intimidates the victim, to catch him off guard."

But Sai wouldn't have it. She glared sharply at the Professor with hate gleaming in her eyes. There was no changing of her mind, so Londrang gave up.

When the bell rang, the students ran for the door, talking enthusiastically about the Prython, some still laughing at the embarrassing shows they'd witnessed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to leave, along with Sai. But Sai took her time and when the others left the classroom, she didn't follow. Harry noticed this after they were a good distance from the door and Sai still hadn't walked out.

"Wait," he said to Ron and Hermione in almost a whisper, "walk slower."

"Harry, what—"

He put an arm out to stop the two in their tracks, saying, "Quiet…." He was still whispering. "Odd…" he said.

"What? What's odd?" Ron asked softly, following Harry's orders.

"Harry, what's going on?" said Hermione sternly, also whispering.

"She should have come out by now.…"

"Oh, Harry, not this again! She's not going to talk to you!" Hermione whispered loudly, frustrated.

"No, don't you see? She's still in the classroom."

"So?" said Ron.

"Maybe she's asking about a homework assignment."

Harry shook his head.

"Didn't you see the way she looked at Professor Londrang when he asked her to go up to that—_thing_? She looked furious! _Why _she did, I don't know, and _that's_ what I'm going to find out."

"Harry, don't you think we've done enough meddling to last us a lifetime?" asked Hermione.

But Harry had already inched his way back to the classroom doorway, sidling the wall. He kept his back pressed as close to the cool stone as possible, his ears perked.

"Here we go again," Ron said, following Harry. Soon Hermione did the same, though reluctantly.

"I don't know why we're doing this—"

"_Shh!_"

Sai's voice resounded from the near empty classroom, causing Harry to shush Hermione and listen attentively.

"I can't believe you did that! Professor Dumbledore will be especially angry with you. You should've known better, you know that? I mean—who _knows _what they all could've seen?" they could hear her say.

"I'm sorry, Sai," Londrang's voice answered. "I wasn't thinking. I wanted to do something a bit more fun. You know, to entertain the stu—"

"_Fun? _You think everyone seeing the crap _I've _seen is _fun?_ You're nuts!"

"Please calm down. I'm sorry," he repeated, "I really am. It completely slipped my mind."

"_How _could it have slipped your mind? I mean, how _could _it? If my father…" she stopped.

"Listen, I apologize for having been so oblivious. Please forgive me. It won't happen again, I promise."

There was a pause.

"Fine. It's fine. Whatever. Just—just _think_ next time."

"I will, don't you worry."

There was a rustling of movement that told Harry and the others that the conversation was over.

"Quick!" he said under his breath. "Run!"

As they bolted down the corridor, they heard Sai say "I'll see you tomorrow, Professor" before they quickly turned a corner and ran down a hidden passageway behind one of the dusty old tapestries. Once they were safe, they came to an abrupt stop to catch their breath.

"What—" Ron gasped, "—what was _that_ all about? Is she allowed to talk to a professor like that?"

Harry allowed time for his breathing and pounding heart to slow down before he answered, "I—I don't know." He was wondering what Sai didn't want everyone to see, and why it was so bad that she had to get angry with Londrang for almost letting it slip. What was weirder was that Londrang seemed to know exactly what Sai was talking about. He knew what she was hiding from everyone else, and he apparently wasn't doing a very good job in helping her.

"Well," Hermione said severely, "I've had enough of this for one day. Harry, you need to stop with all this eavesdropping and groping into other people's business. It'll only get you into trouble. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for Potions. As are you two."

"Oh, great," Ron said sarcastically, groaning in complaint. "Snape'll have our heads for sure!"

"Well, we better get going before he has more than that," said Harry, and they all trudged their way to the dungeons, the pits of their stomachs churning.

Snape was definitely not happy about their late arrival. In fact, he was far from it. His temper only got worse when Sai finally tumbled in the classroom moments after they did, hastily flopping into her seat two rows in front of Harry's. Snape's lip curled into an ugly sneer.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detention for all of you!" he bellowed.

"Professor," Sai said calmly, "I had a meeting with Professor Lon—"

"Do you have a note?"

"N—"

"Then you may sit quietly, Miss Ildred. Come see me after class. You three as well," he said irritably, pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins sniggered.

Sai raised her hand. Snape looked as if he had reached the end of his tether.

"_Yes, _Miss Ildred?" he said lethally.

"I think it's unfair, sir, that I am forced to serve detention for meeting with a professor—"

"_That's enough!_" roared Snape, eyes gleaming furiously. "You will serve detention—along with these three—" he glared at Harry "—with _no _complaints! _If _you have a problem with that, Miss _Ildred_, I will _gladly enforce_ your punishment!"

Ron looked shocked.

"Fine," said Sai coolly, unaffected by Snape's tantrum.

"Good then. Now, who can tell me—"

"No, I mean, _fine, I have a problem with that_. By all means enforce my punishment, but that won't stop me from having a problem with your unfairness. Actually, your enforcing my punishment will only make it even _less_ fair."

There was a long, awkward silence as the entire class gaped at Sai. No one _ever _interrupted Snape, or, for that matter, talked back to him. Harry had half a mind to shout to her to never do such a thing with Snape, but decided to let it go. He, himself, didn't want to get in trouble.

"Ex—_excuse me_?"

"You heard me—"

"OUT!" Snape was shrieking louder than a banshee. "_GET OUT!_" He pointed a finger, which shook with incredible fury, toward the dungeon door.

Sai grabbed her things and, unperturbed, made her way to the door.

"YOU WILL FACE TREMENDOUS CONSEQUENCES FOR DISRESPECTING _ME_, MISS ILDRED! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!" Snape snarled viciously at her retreating form. She had left.

Harry had never seen _anyone_ stand up to Snape—never in his entire five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was only once when he had witnessed Snape this enraged and this abashed—when he accidentally ended up in Snape's memory of being publicly humiliated as an outcast in his years at Hogwarts, and the present Snape had caught him in the act of watching it.

Beside him, Ron murmured "Brilliant, but _mad_!" into his ear. Harry saw Malfoy wearing a very impressed expression.

Snape looked as if he was about to explode before he unexpectedly opened his mouth to say testily, with an irritated tone of voice, "Who can tell me what the _Klerris_ thorn, otherwise known as _Klerandris _spine, is used for?"

* * *

So? Getting more interesting for ya? I'll bet it is! R/R please! Or I won't write anymore!

Sora


	5. Detention With Sai

Disclaimer: I think you know it.

And yes, I'm serious. If no one R/Rs within the next week or so, I will stop the fic. No joke. :Sigh:

* * *

Chapter Five

Detention with Sai

Evening had swept over the grounds and soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed out of the Great Hall after a long, satisfying dinner to serve their ever awaiting detention. Snape had told them to meet in his office at eight o'clock sharp.

"I still can't believe Sai stood up for herself against Snape like that!" Ron was still going at it.

"Oh, Ron, all she does is end up getting herself in trouble, don't you see? What she did was incredibly rash!"

"Well, what _are _we supposed to do, Hermione? Let all the professors and bullies walk all over us?"

"Well, no…it's good to fight for yourself, I suppose…but when it comes to Professor Snape—_that's_ a different story—"

"Hold on," Harry cut in.

They had almost reached Snape's office but stopped a couple yards from the open door. Snape's voice was heard shouting at someone.

"YOU WILL DO IT! THAT IS AN ORDER! I AM YOUR TEACHER, YOU ARE MY PUPIL, AND THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT! I DON'T CARE _WHO _YOUR FATHER IS; YOU—WILL—NOT—DISRESPECT—OR—HUMILIATE—ME—AGAIN! NOW _DO IT!_"

Sai's composed voice answered.

"But if I did then that would mean I _was _disrespecting you, but I wasn't. I was only being reasonable. So in other words, if I did it then that would be ly—"

"_SILENCE!_ DO IT, _NOW!_"

"I won't lie."

Snape was so frustrated, he stormed out of the room just to get away from the girl for at least one full second, only to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in the corridor a few feet away.

"Potter!" he snapped. "Granger! Weasley! How much did you hear? I want the truth!" he boomed angrily.

"N-nothing, sir," Harry fibbed.

Ron nodded vigorously, adding, "We only just got here, Professor."

He eyed them suspiciously before stepping aside to make room for them to walk through the doorway.

"Get inside!" he ordered.

As they walked in, Hermione shot Harry an _I-told-you-so _look, which he ignored. Inside Snape's office was a five by five-foot chalkboard standing by his desk. Sai was sitting solemnly next to it.

"Sit down!"

Harry and the others took their seats in three empty chairs in front of Snape's desk. Snape stood before them with livid, glittering eyes.

"Miss _Ildred _here—" he said her name with a tone of utter disgust "—refuses to serve her detention the proper way. Perhaps if you three showed her how it is done…" He waved his wand and three more chalkboards appeared out of thin air beside the first one. "You will scribe 'I will not be late to class' exactly two hundred and fifty times in your neatest script possible. After that, I will have Mr. Filch, the caretaker, arrive to escort you to the first floor corridor to clean up a mess that a few 'humorous' third years thought would be amusing to provide for us. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron looked horrified.

"But that'll take _hours! _It'll be at least three in the morning before we're thr—!"

"_I said_," Snape cut him off, "_do I make myself clear?_"

Ron closed his gaping mouth and they nodded. Though he looked calm on the outside, Harry was fuming on the inside.

"Get to work."

The three rose from their chairs and each grabbed their piece of chalk, scrawling on the chalkboards straight away.

Snape leaned in toward Sai, sneering as he said, "You see? It's not that hard. Take it from Potter; he is somewhat of an _expert _when it comes to detention."

Harry felt his anger rising. He wished he could hex Snape.

"Yes, except," Sai began, looking straight into Snape's cold, tunnel-like eyes, "you expect me to _lie._"

Snape suddenly brought his face dangerously close to Sai's—their noses almost touched. Harry strained his ears over the sound of chalk hitting the boards so as to hear every whispered word.

"_I swear, Miss _Ildred—" he spat her name "—_if you put one toe out of line again, I _will _have you thrown out of here, whether your father likes it or not. No matter what Dumbledore says, I _refuse_ to accept you._"

"You can't do that…." Sai spoke angrily, but with a bit of shock—or was that fear?—in her voice.

"Oh, I _will_, believe me…."

"M-my father…if he found out…he'd _kill _me…."

"Well then, Miss Ildred…then you better get to your detention."

Snape gave one last horrible sneer before leaving the classroom, saying, "If all of your detentions aren't fulfilled when I return, I will see to it that you be severely punished!" And he slammed the door behind him.

"Bloody git," Ron muttered bitterly at the door through which Snape had exited. Harry only hoped Snape wasn't standing right outside it listening to see if they were following his orders.

He was scratching words on his chalkboard, all the while noticing that Sai hadn't touched her piece of chalk. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her sit silently in her chair, staring into space. She appeared slightly frightened, and suddenly Harry felt guilt sweep over him and he wished he had never decided to eavesdrop on Sai's personal affairs. There was just something about her, though, that made him want to find out more about her; she was so mysterious. Something about her seemed so strange, and dark; she held secrets….

Harry couldn't help but feel there was much more to Sai than she let show.

"Hey," he said, bringing Sai back out of her thoughts, startling her. "You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine," she said bluntly, grabbing her chalk and immediately writing away in a hasty manner.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine, Potter."

He was about to ask her again if she was all right when Hermione shot him a look and mouthed, _Don't, Harry_.

They continued serving their detention without another word.

Three hours and twenty minutes later, the four of them were greeted by a very pleased-looking Mr. Filch, who led them traipsing upstairs from the dungeons to the first floor, their hands cramped and arms tired from the nonstop writing on the chalkboards. Filch brought them to the landing, where they met the awful sight of that night's pudding smeared all along the corridor all over the floor (some splattered on the walls) with streaks running through it as if people had been sliding along it on their stomachs. The pudding was crusty in many areas from it being there for so many hours. This would make it harder to get off the stone and marble.

Filch stopped them, happy to see their looks of disbelief and horror.

"You'll be cleaning all of this up tonight—oh! Excuse me, I mean _this morning_," he sneered. "No wands!" And he handed the group four buckets filled with soapy water and four large cloths that looked as if they hadn't been washed for weeks.

Grimacing, they reluctantly took them.

"If I hear so much as a wand swish, I'll have you four cleaning in the trophy room for a month!" he shouted. And he stormed off down the hallway.

Ron whimpered. Harry distinctly remembered Ron having a very bad experience with the trophy room, as he was forced to clean every trophy—some being cleaned at least five times before Filch was satisfied—in detention during their second year.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves.

"Well," she said, "let's get to it." She kneeled down and began scrubbing away.

"Always right to it, eh, Hermione?" said Ron. Harry laughed.

"Don't you want to get this done as soon as possible?" said Hermione pointedly.

"Er, yeah," said Ron, and he immediately followed Hermione's lead, beginning to clean the pudding off one of the stone walls. "You two joining us?" he asked, pointing a sudsy cloth at Harry and Sai.

Harry nodded and went to join the others. He began to work on the opposite wall. Sai hesitated, eyeing the pudding mess with loathing.

"It's not fair," she murmured softly before tying her hair up into a ponytail and bending on her knees to work on the floor.

Harry heard her mutter "It's never fair" under her breath as he attempted to scrub at a particularly stubborn glob of dried pudding.

Just then a loud cackling resounded through the corridor, startling them. Hermione jumped.

"What's this, what's this? Ickle Potty wee Potter and his wittle fwends have detention, I see," said an obnoxious voice from above them. They all looked up to see Peeves the Poltergeist hovering over their heads, grinning deviously.

"Peeves," said Harry infuriatingly, "go away." He was not in the mood for the troublemaker's antics.

"Yeah, we've got enough to deal with as it is," said Ron in the same tone.

"Ooo, temper, temper. Feisty wittle kiddies aren't we? I wonder what would happen if I added some toppings?"

"No, Peeves!" Hermione shrieked. "Filch will enforce our punishment! Please don't!"

"Don't do it, Peeves!" yelled Harry. Peeves burst into laughter. This made Harry furious.

"Indeed, indeed I shall!"

"Peeves! _Don't!_"

But Peeves didn't listen; he began blowing up like a balloon. The group was terrified of what would happen when he burst. When he looked like he couldn't inflate any more than he had, they were expecting to hear a horrible bang and have all sorts of ghastly things to come bursting out of him, but instead he exploded with a _very _loud noise—one that was quite rude indeed, shaking the walls of the corridor.

"PEEVES!" yelled an enraged Filch at the end of the hallway. "I'LL HAVE YOU!"

Peeves was cackling maniacally, bouncing off the walls. He charged at Harry, pulled out his wand from his back pocket, and cleared all the pudding away with a flick of it.

"PEEVES, YOU FOOL!" thundered Filch.

"Gahahahahaha!" guffawed Peeves, who threw Harry's wand back into his face before zooming down the hall, knocking over suits of armor with loud _clangs_.

"PEEEEEVES!" Filch ran after Peeves in a fury. "THE BLOODY BARON WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

Once they were out of sight, and the ruckus had faded, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, shocked. Sai stared down the hallway.

"Did…did Peeves just save us?" asked Ron, eyes wide. "No way…."

"I…I don't think he meant to," said Harry. "He just wants to tick Filch off." Though he was still unsure whether or not to believe what had happened.

Hermione nodded.

"So what…what do we do now?" Ron said, observing the now sparkling clean hallway, cleared of all traces of pudding. "I mean, there's nothing to do now. Can we just go?"

"No, I don't—" Hermione started, but Harry cut her off.

"Yes, we can. We didn't do anything wrong, it was all Peeves's doing. And I'm sure Filch is angrier with him than with us."

Ron seemed to agree.

"All right then. Let's go, I'm exhausted," he said, looking at his watch. "It's one in the morning."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but it seemed she had a last minute change of mind as she gave a large yawn instead.

"Well, I guess we could go then," she said while trying to suppress another yawn.

They left the buckets and cloths sitting side-by-side against a wall and began walking off toward Gryffindor Tower. At the end of the hall, Harry realized Sai wasn't walking with them. He stopped and turned around to see her still standing beside the buckets, staring off into space.

"You coming?" he shouted back at her, since the hallway was quite long.

She snapped out of her trance and looked at him angrily.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she said in an exasperated voice, shuffling after them. They all walked to the tower sleepily, Sai leaving a large gap between her and them the entire way, before they all plopped gratefully on their own beds, falling into a very looked-forward-to sleep.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was bidding good night to a silvery ghost in his office.

"Thank you, Bloody Baron."

"You're welcome, Headmaster, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Yeah, I think this chapter sucks. It's mostly the first half that's important, the whole Peeves thing was just to fill it up and end the chapter. Plus, I was in a hurry to get it done because I had serious writer's block at the second half and just wanted to get it over with. Wow, I'm just a bad author. Oh well. But I promise you, everything you've read so far _is_ important and leads to more exciting, more important things. You'll see…. And yes, Dumbledore was behind the whole Peeves thing. He had the Bloody Baron tell Peeves to wreck havoc for Filch so that the group would get off the hook. Yeup.

Sora


	6. A New Friend

Disclaimer: Yada yada.

* * *

Chapter Six

A New Friend

_She was just walking through the entrance door when she heard a shrill voice shouting from the kitchen. The sound of a phone receiver being hung up reached her ears. Her heart sank and her stomach twisted. She knew what was coming._

_"Girl! Get your disgusting, lazy ass in here now!" the voice bellowed._

_She reluctantly followed the voice into the dingy kitchen, finding her guardian leaning against the counter lighting a cigarette, an almost empty bottle of whiskey beside her. The woman's livid face wrinkled into a nasty grimace at the sight of the girl, as if the most foul-smelling thing was in the room, and it wasn't the burning cigarette she had placed between her lips._

_"What the hell did you pull today?" the woman yelled; strings of smoke escaped through her nostrils, giving her the impression of an angry bull._

_Sai hesitated. She wasn't quite sure how to put it. That day at school she had refused to follow her teacher's orders to lick the tuna fish the woman accidentally let fallen out of her sandwich off the floor. As punishment Sai was forced into a good beating with a ruler and three hours of detention after school. Her detention was to clean the entire classroom floor with a toothbrush while her teacher, a grumpy middle-aged woman, sat at her desk chatting away to her love interest on the telephone. Infuriated, Sai had somehow made the phone cord snake around her teacher's neck without being anywhere near it. After twenty seconds of choking, the teacher finally managed to pry the telephone cord off of her and began shrieking her head off at Sai. Sai wasn't sure what had happened, or how she made it happen, but this wasn't the first time strange things had occurred when she was angry or scared._

_Sai was fumbling for the right words when her guardian suddenly grabbed her wrist and yanked her toward her._

_"You ugly, repulsive piece of shit! You're nothing but embarrassing, sneaky filth! Always causing trouble!" She hit her hard on the cheek._

_Sai's head turned sharply with the force of the blow._

"_I told you not to pull anything like that again!" the woman screamed through her lips, which held the cigarette. She pulled Sai into a headlock and grabbed her by the hair to lift her head to face her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"I-I didn't mean to!" Sai wailed, wincing at the sudden jerk of her head._

_"Liar! You did it on purpose! You're a liar! And a whore!" She let go of Sai and began shoving her shoulders. She then struck her across the face for the second time that night. Then, grabbing her shoulders again, she kneed her right in the stomach._

_Sai groaned in pain as she sank to the cold kitchen floor and curled up into a ball, coughing up blood._

_"Get up, girl! You're getting your filthy blood on my floor! You're going to clean that up right after I'm through with you! I said _get up, _you bitch!" The woman grabbed Sai by the wrist again and yanked her hard to her unsteady feet. She kept a tight, firm grip on her wrist and with her other hand she removed the cigarette from her mouth and drove the burning end of it into the palm of the girl's hand._

_Sai let out an agonizing scream that filled the entire house. It pierced through the air, and rang in her own ears as the cigarette seared her flesh._

Sai bolted up from her sleep screaming vociferously, tears streaming down her face, her heart racing as if to jump through her chest.

The girls in the dormitory woke with a start and immediately turned to face Sai, who had stopped screaming but was now hyperventilating.

Hermione came rushing in from the prefects' dormitory, wand in hand.

"Omigosh, Sai!" she exclaimed, rushing over to Sai in a heartbeat. "Are you all right?"

Lavender and Parvati jumped out of their beds and joined Hermione in asking the same question. Soon the three were huddling around Sai, each with worried faces. The rest of the girls watched in both curiosity and fright.

Sai continued to breathe sharply in short, rasping gasps.

"I—I can't—I can't breathe!" she managed to get out.

"I'm getting Professor McGonagall," said Hermione, getting up for the door.

"No!" Sai grabbed Hermione's sleeve. "No, I think—I think I'm fine now," she said, her breathing slowly returning to norm.

"Okay," Hermione said hesitantly, sitting down on the bed by Sai, her eyes wide with concern. "What happened?"

"It—It was just a bad dream…" said Sai. But all of a sudden she felt extremely sick to her stomach and was rapidly getting hot in the face, instantly starting to sweat profusely. She was feeling a little dizzy when she leaned over the side of her mattress and vomited.

"S-Sai!" cried Parvati. Some of the other girls winced and gave looks of pure disgust, grimacing.

Sai gave an awful groan.

"Sai, are you ill?" Lavender asked anxiously.

"No," Sai grunted, "I'm fine…."

"No, you're _not_," said Hermione firmly. "You _are_ ill, and you're going to Madam Pomfrey right away. You're not well enough to just miss classes by staying in the dormitory. You need a nurse and the extra attention! You have to go see her!"

"Nooo…."

"You're going. End of discussion." Hermione looked at the clock. "It's almost time for breakfast. Do you want me to walk you to the hospital wing now?"

Sai shook her head.

"No, I think I'll manage. Thanks," Sai managed to say, moaning.

Hermione looked at Sai questioningly, but decided not to argue. Sai was already giving in to seeing Madam Pomfrey, she was not about to give in to anything else, and Hermione could see that. She nodded.

"All right," she said, and got up. "_Scourgify,_" she said, waving her wand. In an instant the vomit vanished into thin air.Then she announced to all the girls that the show was over. "There's nothing to see! Off with you!"

She then left to return to the prefects' dormitory and the girls got dressed into their robes. A few minutes later they headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving Sai to sit in her bed a bit longer, still feeling incredibly sick to her stomach. She finally decided to stand up, but found that was a bad idea, for she fell on the floor because she felt so dizzy and weak. The room swirled around her before her eyes as she felt like throwing up again. But she didn't. She was still sweating though, and her face burned like coals. Slowly, she managed to get on all fours and stand up, and, wobbling ceaselessly, she somehow succeeded in changing into her robes, just in case she was feeling better later in the day to go to classes.

She had to hold onto the wall while fumbling down the stairs and into the common room, and continued to lean her hand on the wall in the corridors for support. About halfway to the hospital wing, she found herself lost in a remote passageway she didn't recognize.

_Just great, _she thought. Suddenly she heard a voice. It was calling her name. It grew louder and louder as if the source of it was coming closer and closer…and then it laughed…a high pitched laugh so horrible and loud, Sai had to cover her ears. She was screaming again. While she screamed her vision became very blurry, and she could just make out a figure in the distance, straight ahead of her at the end of the corridor. The figure called her name, rapidly advancing toward her, and Sai only responded with another shattering scream.

Soon Harry was holding Sai by the elbows as she sank slowly to the floor, crying and appearing to be delusional, for she was yelling "Stop it! Stop it!" at the top of her lungs, brandishing her arms as if someone were attacking her.

"Sai!" Harry shouted. "Sai! It's me, Harry!" They were both on their knees.

Sai stopped squirming in Harry's grasp, and looked up at him with glazed eyes, her face stained with fresh tears.

"Haaarryyy?" she said drunkenly. "Harry _Potterrr?_"

"Yes, Sai," Harry answered, his voice quiet and along with his eyes filled with absolute concern. "I'm here to help you." He kept a firm hold on her arms.

Sai smiled back in a daze, still acting as if she were drunk.

"Yoouuu're helping meee?"

"Sai, we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey. You're sick."

Sai waved her hands about and swayed slightly in Harry's grip.

"Whhhyy, Harryy? Whyy are you so nice to meee when I'm sooooo meeeaaan to yoouuu?"

Harry was taken aback by Sai's question. He, himself, wasn't sure why exactly he continued being so nice to Sai when she hardly returned the favor.

"Because," he said, "I want to."

And that was the end of the discussion, for she then collapsed face first into his arms, unconscious.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Madam Pomfrey when she saw Harry rush into the hospital wing carrying the unconscious Sai in his arms. She immediately ordered Harry to lay Sai down on one of the empty beds in the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey left briefly to fetch a damp washcloth and to concoct a particular medicine. Harry sat beside Sai in the meantime, looking at her in wonder. Her face was covered in beads of sweat, and her face was flushed, though a rather sickly color. Her lips were a bit pale as well. Madam Pomfrey returned with the washcloth, which she placed on Sai's forehead, and a bottle of what looked to Harry like grape juice.

"Tell me what happened," Madam Pomfrey demanded, attempting to pour the purple liquid into Sai's mouth, which dribbled a little bit down her chin.

"I—I don't know," said Harry truthfully. "She was screaming and talking to herself. I think…I think she was hallucinating." Harry didn't like recalling what he saw only minutes earlier, but he had no choice. It was the only way of finding out what had happened.

"Oh, dear."

"Is…is she going to be all right? What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, well I'm not quite sure, dear. She is dreadfully feverish though," Madam Pomfrey said, feeling Sai's head. "And fevers can often cause one to be delirious, if their temperature is high enough."

Harry touched Sai's hand. Indeed, she had an incredible fever. Her hand was sickly hot and a bit of sweat rubbed off onto Harry's fingertips.

"Well, I'll take it from here. You get back to your breakfast."

But for some reason Harry didn't want to leave her.

"But—"

"No buts! Out with you!" Madam Pomfrey shooed Harry out of the hospital wing, and Harry was left to walk the corridors alone, heading back to the Great Hall, though Harry wasn't the least bit hungry. He decided to go anyway, and talk to Hermione and Ron about what he had just seen.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped when Harry had finished telling her and Ron what had happened.

"Do—d'you think she'll be okay?" asked Ron, eyes wide with horror. "I mean, that's got to be quite a fever, if you ask me."

"Well, let's hope she will," said Harry. Then he realized something. "Um, Hermione…why _did _you become worried about Sai all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, that's what I've been wondering, too," Ron said, taking a bite of his corned beef hash.

She gave them both a puzzled look.

"I'm not quite sure I understand you."

"Well, ever since you met her you've felt nothing but hatred toward her, am I right?" Harry asked.

"So true," said Ron.

"Oh, you two," Hermione scoffed. "Do you really think I'm that cold-hearted? Of course I never really took a liking toward her—"

"—more like you wanted to claw her eyes out," Ron butt in.

Hermione glared at him before continuing, "—but that doesn't mean I don't get worried when someone's that sick. I mean, she was throwing up! She looked and sounded deathly ill. I _had _to do _something_."

Harry and Ron raised eyebrows at her.

"Besides," she added, all of a sudden interested in her porridge, "I must say, that stunt she pulled on Malfoy—" she smiled at her food, "—it _was_ rather pleasing."

Ron gave a snort of laughter.

"About time you came through, Hermione."

The trio was making their way to the hospital wing. Breakfast in the Great Hall had ended, and since class didn't start right away they decided to check up on Sai.

"I really do hope she's okay," said Hermione.

"Yeah, me too," Ron added.

Harry kept silent. He couldn't help but wonder what Sai had seen before she had passed out. She was screaming…she had obviously seen something terrifying. _What did she see?_ a voice in his head kept asking.

They eventually reached the infirmary and walked right in. Madam Pomfrey was tucked away in her office, so they weren't confronted with any problems, such as her kicking them out. Sitting up in her bed, Sai was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. She looked up with a surprised expression when they reached her and she lay the paper down. Her skin was still pallid and she definitely didn't look the healthiest, but she had stopped sweating and at least she was awake. Harry felt the tight strings in his chest loosen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she said with astonished eyes.

"Hullo, Sai. We wanted to check up on you," said Ron.

Sai's expression quickly changed into a look of shame.

"Oh," she said, fixing her eyes on her hands in her lap. "That was real nice of you, but you didn't have to."

"It was no problem at all, really, Sai. Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked.

She nodded.

Hermione gave a relieved sigh. Then she said, "Well that's good, you had me worrying there for a bit."

"Had us _all _worrying," Ron corrected her.

"Heh" Sai gave a small laugh. "Sorry 'bout that. Dunno what in hell happened, me getting sick all of a sudden. Weird, if you ask me. Oh, and by the way, thanks," she said, tilting her chin at Harry, "Madam Pomfrey told me you came to my rescue."

Harry was a bit startled by this—not just by Sai thanking him for something and actually acknowledging his presence, but also by the fact that Madam Pomfrey had _told_ her he had found her and brought her to the hospital wing.

"You—you mean…you don't remember me finding you?" he asked. Ron and Hermione looked a bit confused along with him.

Sai shook her head.

"No," she admitted. "I don't."

Ron's mouth gaped.

"Well that's strange," Hermione said, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, it is…. The last thing I remember is finding out I was lost in this random hallway and I saw—" she stopped. Harry's heart skipped.

"What? What did you see?" Ron urged her to go on.

"Er…nevermind. So, what's new?" she said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh, c'mon! Tell us!" But Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs, prompting him to whimper in pain. "Ow! Hey, what was _that_ for?"

"Clearly she doesn't want to talk about it, Ron. Anyway, we better get going. We have Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione said. "We'll see you later, Sai. Hopefully you won't be kept here too long."

Sai nodded her head and said, "Yeah, Madam Pomfrey said I could go tomorrow morning if I'm feeling better. So I'll see you then. And thanks, Hermione, for everything." She gave a small, genuine smile.

Hermione, like Harry, looked a bit surprised as well, but instantly returned the smile, saying, "You're absolutely welcome. Just don't scare us like that again, all right?"

"Deal." Sai's smile grew.

Ron looked back and forth at the two and suddenly blurted out, "_That's it?_"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron by the sleeve.

"Come on, Ron. We have to go. 'Bye, Sai!" she said while practically dragging Ron out of the wing. Ron was fussing all the way out. Harry said goodbye and was about to follow them when Sai quickly grabbed his hand, startling him.

"Wait," she said. She took a deep breath and continued, "I need…I need to ask you something…well, actually, two things…."

Speechless at the fact that she was holding his hand, Harry just nodded in reply.

"Okay," she said, releasing his hand. "First: how did you just happen to be where I was when I got lost?"

"Well," Harry answered, "Hermione came down into the Great Hall to meet Ron and me for breakfast, and she told us what happened this morning…so I, uh, got worried and, um, decided to go look for you…." He paused, not wanting to mention that he had gone up to Gryffindor Tower to see if she was there and had fished through his trunk for the Marauder's Map to find out exactly where she was. "…and I took a guess as to which hallway would lead me to you, and I just happened to guess the right one," he lied, feeling slightly guilty. He gave a smile, but it soon faded. "Then…then I heard you scream, and I followed it…and I found you…."

"…Oh…."

There was an awkward silence. Then Sai spoke again.

"Um, the second question is: why…why…" she paused and was transfixed by a spot on her sheet. She started fidgeting. Harry wondered why it was so difficult for her to ask whatever she was planning on asking. "Um…why did you—" she gulped "—why'd you do that?" she finally got out.

Harry looked at her, confused.

"Why did I do what?" he asked.

"Why did you help me? Why've you been acting so nice to me, when all I do is blow you off?" she said, looking back at him.

Just as he had been earlier in the hall, Harry was taken aback.

"I mean, I've never once acted anything near welcoming toward you. So why be nice to me?"

He stood there, thinking about how to answer this. He honestly didn't even know the answer. Then it hit him.

"Well," he said, "that's what friends do." He gave a warm smile.

Sai's eyes grew slightly wider and Harry wasn't sure if they looked a bit watery to him or if it was just the light playing tricks.

"Oh," she said, lowering her head. "Oh, all right. Thank you, Harry…."

There was a long pause before Harry broke the silence.

"…It's nice…"

She looked up.

"What's nice?"

"…that you're calling me Harry," he said, grinning.

Harry finally reached the front of Hagrid's cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest for Care of Magical Creatures, Ron hawking Hermione about how in the world she and Sai just made amends in a heartbeat.

"That's it? All of a sudden you two get along? I just don't get it…" but Ron stopped when they saw Harry approaching. "What took you, mate?" he asked. "Thought you were right behind us."

"I stayed behind for a bit in the hospital wing and, well, I wanted to ask Sai what she saw when she…um…was hallucinating…" he answered. Indeed, after Sai had asked her two questions, Harry thought it was only fair to ask his own. Unfortunately, he got nothing out of her.

"And?" Ron pressed.

"What did she see?" Hermione joined in.

Harry shook his head.

"She wouldn't tell me; said it was too personal."

Ron shrugged, then said, "Oh well, at least you tried."

Just then Malfoy made an appearance, shoving Ron and Hermione apart as he pushed his way through.

"What's this I hear about my girl? What the devil are you three talking about, Sai being in the hospital wing?" he said. Harry was surprised to hear a bit of concern in Malfoy's voice.

"None of your business, so shove off, Malfoy," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, why should _you _care?" Ron added angrily.

"Of course it's my business! This concerns my date to the Halloween Ball! And I care because I _do_. So I'm not leaving until I get information."

Ron snorted.

"Well, if you _must _know," said Hermione, who was obviously frustrated by Malfoy's obnoxious presence, "Sai's not feeling well. That's all."

Malfoy made a sad, scared face.

"Oh no…my darling…I hope she'll be well enough by the time of the Ball," he said, walking back toward Crabbe and Goyle.

"What a git…" Ron grumbled, rolling his eyes. "…acting like he really cares…what a brainless _git_…."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement as Hagrid emerged from his hut and began a lesson on the notorious Blast-Ended Skrewt's cousin, the infamous Flame-Headed Skrowt.

Since that day, Harry and the others became very close friends with Sai. She seemed to open up to them more, and the four would constantly hang out together. It was a rare occasion when one saw them separated. The Gryffindors, seeing this sudden change in Sai, took this opportunity to become friendly with her. Lavender and Parvati attempted numerous times to corrupt her and bring her into their little group of squeals and giggles, but Ron warned her, and so she continued being nice to them, but never did things with them alone together. It seemed every Gryffindor (and many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs) wanted to be Sai's friend, which Sai now allowed. Even Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville became good friends with her. Dean and Neville seemed to take an especially strong liking toward her.

Harry enjoyed seeing Sai communicating with not only himself from now on, but with others as well. He was glad that she wasn't distant anymore, and was now showing her true colors. She was so natural, so fun-loving, and very spirited. He found her to be a very pleasant person to be around, and once in a while he would stay up late with her in the common room, discussing anything that seemed the least bit amusing. It was strange how rapidly they became such good friends.

The night before Halloween, Harry, Sai, Ron, and Hermione were sitting comfortably in the common room. It was late in the evening; everyone else had already gone to bed. They had just finished a debate about who was worse: Snape or Malfoy. No one won. Then Hermione popped the question.

"So, who are all of you taking to the Halloween Ball?"

Harry's stomach dropped. He had totally forgotten about the Ball. Somehow, what with all the fun he was having with Sai and the others, the Ball had completely slipped his mind and so he hadn't asked anyone to go with him. Ron looked a bit nervous as well. Sai only sat quietly on the couch. But Hermione, sitting next to her, let her jaw drop.

"Don't tell me all three of you haven't asked _anyone_ yet? You do realize it's tomorrow night, right?"

"I forgot," Harry said sheepishly.

Ron shifted nervously in his chair.

"I, um, can't get someone to go with me…I asked at least five different girls, but they either already had a date or they just laughed at me and walked away without an answer," he said. "And what about you, Hermione? Do _you_ have a date?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Actually, I do. His name's Garrett Johnston, a seventh year Hufflepuff. Quite cute, I might add. _He_ asked _me_, you know."

Ron made a choking sound. Hermione waved him off and turned to Sai.

"What about you, Sai? Who are you going with?"

Sai shook her head, saying, "No one."

Ron's mouth gaped.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, leaping from his chair. "You can go with me!" His eyes were wide with hope and excitement.

Sai shook her head again.

"Sorry, Ron, but I don't plan on going. Not much of a dancer. Plus, I don't like large events like these. I hate crowds."

But Ron wasn't about to give up that easily. He only whined, "Aw, please, Sai! I can't go without a date! I'll only get laughed at!"

"Oh, great, that means I'll get laughed at too," Harry said gruffly. He was starting to deeply dislike this conversation very much.

"No, you guys. Listen, I turned down Dean, Neville, and a few other guys I've never even met before—not to mention Malfoy—so you won't be the _only_ ones without dates."

"Not true!" said Ron fervently. "Dean's going with another girl now! I heard him today talking to Seamus about it! And _Malfoy's_ even got a date! He's going with that annoying girl who's always with him—Pansy Parkinson. I saw her ask him during Potions and he said 'okay.' And I bet you fifty galleons those other guys who asked you now have dates, too. And Neville…well, he's Neville."

Hermione smacked the back of Ron's head. Ron responded with an "Ow!"

"Maybe Sai's got the right idea here. I don't think I want to go to the Ball either," said Harry disappointedly.

"Rubbish!" Ron snapped. "If _I'm_ going, _you're_ going!" he said while pointing a finger at Harry. "And I'm making Sai go, too! Sai, _pleeeeeeeeease _go with me?" He had gotten down on his knees in front of Sai, clasping his hands together as if praying. His eyes bulged like sad, puppy dog eyes. "_Pretty_ _please_, Sai?" He then started to whimper like an injured pup.

Sai laughed, rolling her eyes. She let out a sigh before saying in a tone of exasperation, "Fine, I'll go with you."

"_YESSS!_" Ron whooped, rising from the floor and jumping up and down in triumphant elation.

"But I'm only doing this for you 'cause I pity you, Ron! You _so_ owe me!" Sai said, laughing. Hermione chuckled at that.

Ron still rejoiced around the common room, singing, "I got a day-ate! I got a day-ate!" Hermione had to shush him so he wouldn't wake everyone in the entire Gryffindor Tower.

Harry's heart sank. Now he was the only one without a date. _Great, _he thought, _just great. Now what am _**I** _supposed to do?_ He could just picture the horrible night ahead of him, walking into the Great Hall all alone, while everyone else had a date. He could see Malfoy cackling at him.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Huh?" he said stupidly, looking up at everyone, who was eyeing him with concern (Ron had stopped his chanting). "Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

"Don't worry," said Hermione, seeing right through him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know a particular someone who recently broke up with her boyfriend, so now she _doesn't _have a date," she said slowly, emphasizing each word. She gave a clever grin. "Does _Cho Chang_ sound familiar?"

Harry's heart leapt.

The next day was beautiful: crisp blue skies and warm sunshine, with pearly white, wispy clouds. The air was brisk, but pleasant all the same. Many of the trees had shed most of their foliage, which made the castle grounds colorful and smell even more of autumn. Inside the castle, decorations in the spirit of Halloween adorned the corridors and classrooms, but nothing could compare to the marvelous spectacle of the Great Hall. Hagrid had carved dozens of pumpkins the size of Muggle washing machines, all of which floated above the tables, thanks to Professor Flitwick. Each one had their own tricky grin. The candles within them gave them the impression of mischievous ghosts. Hanging from the sconces on the high stone walls were clusters of bats, while some of them flew in masses beneath the enchanted ceiling. On each of the tables rested numerous centerpieces consisting of pumpkin pasties, licorice bats, cauldron cakes, and other goodies—each one arranged very scrupulously. Everything looked amazing.

At lunch, the students enjoyed their pumpkin juice and candy, more so than the regular meal. But even more than that, they enjoyed talking keenly about the Ball, which was only hours away.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron was asking everyone around him what they were going to dress up as for the Ball. Seamus was the first to answer: he was planning on going as Robin Hood. He had to explain to Ron, Ginny, and Neville that he was a legendary character the Muggles had made up long ago. Dean announced that he was going as a masked phantom. Ginny was dressing as an evil fairy queen—purple hair and all. Neville, who was going to the Ball with a bubbly Hufflepuff named Lucky, said he was dressing as a Chudley Cannon. Hermione declared that her costume was going to be a surprise, which Ron scowled at, and Sai told him she wasn't going to dress up at all, which he scowled even more at. He then announced that he was going to go as a knight ("in shining armor" he added), so he could "rescue a damsel in distress." This caused the table to laugh.

"So, what are _you _going as, Harry?" Seamus finally asked when the laughing subsided. All eyes were on him.

"I…uh…" he stammered, "I—"

"_Ahem,_"someone cleared their throat from behind him. "Excuse me…Harry?" the person said.

Harry turned around immediately. His heart gave a jolt at the sight of the person standing before him.

"Er…hi, Cho," he managed to get out nervously.

"Hi, Harry," Cho said, blushing. "Um…can I ask you a question?"

"S-sure," he stuttered.

"Well, you see, you know, the Ball's tonight and I, uh, don't have a date yet…so uh, I'm sorry this is so last minute, but, um, would you, um, want to go with me?" Cho asked, who looked just as nervous as Harry did, if not, _more_. She was fiddling with her hair while she spoke.

Harry was speechless. Did _Cho _just ask _him _to be his date for the Halloween Ball?

"It—it's okay if you don't want to—"

But he cut her off.

"Of course I'll go with you!" he sputtered. Cho flashed a wide smile.

"Great! I'll meet you at ten-to-seven in the entrance hall!" she said, and she skipped cheerfully off back to the Ravenclaw table, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry couldn't help but grin too. He had a date to the Halloween Ball. A date! And not just any date—_Cho Chang—_the girl he had been crushing on for the past three years. He had almost gotten the chance of being her boyfriend the previous year, but there were…complications…. But right now Harry pushed that out of his mind, for he was in too good a mood to think about such things. He was in incredibly high spirits.

Someone whistled to get his attention.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here, Harry."

"Earth to Harry!"

"_Oy! Harry!_"

He came back to his senses at Ron practically shouting in his ear.

"Yeah…yeah, what?" he said, shaking his head.

Ron chuckled.

"Harry," said Sai, grinning, "you look like every day has been arranged to be Christmas."

* * *

Yeah, I know this was _looong_. Hope it didn't put you to sleep. I, personally, think this was one of the better chapters. Anyway, r/r or I quit! Muahaha

Sora


	7. The Halloween Ball

OMFG! I know it's been FOREVER since I last posted! I was going to stop, but I figured I'd at least get a little bit more up, just to torture you all, even if "you all" is technically "nobody." Oh well. Yay..?

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Halloween Ball

Harry was getting very nervous. He was waiting in the entrance hall for Cho and the others, who agreed on meeting them there at the same time. Because of Cho's last-minute asking of him to be her date, Harry hadn't had a costume planned, so he waited in the hall in his dress robes—which weren't too shabby at all. While he lingered, there were a few other groups of people waiting for their dates as well. Harry was relieved to see he wasn't the only one going to the Ball in dress robes.

He looked at his watch: six-forty-seven. Three minutes.

"Ahoy, Harry!" a voice made Harry look to the Grand Staircase. Ron was at the top, clad in silver chain mail, a silver breastplate, silver gauntlets, and all the rest a medieval knight was known to wear. He even held a silver helmet under his arm, boasting a fancy deep red plume; and a real sword, which hung in its sheath at his side. The armor shone brightly in the candlelight and clanked lightly as he raced down the stairs toward Harry.

"Hey, Ron! Aren't you hot in that?" Harry asked when Ron had reached him.

"Nah," Ron said, shaking his head. "It's a whole lot lighter than it looks. I also had Hermione put a cooling charm on it just in case."

"Well, it looks fantastic. But where's Sai? Weren't you two coming down together?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"She apparently _really_ hates events like this so Hermione's trying to pry her away from the dormitory. Last time I checked, she was clinging onto the post of her bed while Hermione was tugging on her legs—at least, that's what I was told."

"Oh, okay. Did you see—"

"Nope. Didn't see what Hermione's dressing as," Ron said. "So, where's Cho and everyone else? Where's that Gavin-or-Garfield-or-whatever bloke Hermione's going with?" he said with hints of aversion and annoyance in his voice.

Harry laughed and said, "Dunno, but there's Hermione herself. Ask her." He inclined his chin in the direction of the Grand Staircase.

Hermione was making her way down the stairs in a beautiful cerulean gown made of silk, studded with dazzling sapphires. Her hair was twisted up into a sleek bun, with a few pieces hanging in delicate curls at her ears and the nape of her neck. On her feet were stunning shoes that Harry noticed were as clear as crystal. They looked as if they were made of glass.

Ron gaped. It was when Harry finally elbowed him in the ribs that Ron realized how long his mouth had been hanging open.

"Wow….Oh—er—Hermione, how do you _walk _in those?" he asked awkwardly when she approached them. "They look like nothing but glass!"

"That's because they _are _glass, Ronald," she said perturbed, but nevertheless laughing a bit. "I'm Cinderella, if you can't tell. She wears glass slippers, of course. I put a spell on them so they wouldn't break. And surprisingly, they are quite comfortable. Oh, and I finally got Sai to let go of her bed. It took a lot of work, actually. She'll be down any minute."

Ron didn't say anything, but instead remained looking like a child who had never tasted a candy bar until now as he stared at Hermione, who hadn't noticed his gaze of disbelief and—was that _attraction_? Harry couldn't help but observe that Ron's ears were turning a fierce shade of pink. He decided to answer for him.

"Thanks, Hermione. I'm sure that's what Ron was going to say."

"Uh, yeah…thanks," Ron said, blushing.

"You're welcome, Ron. That girl sure can put up a good fight," Hermione said, giggling.

"Hi, Harry!" a cheerful voice suddenly rang from the top of the stairs. Harry watched Cho stride down them, in a daze. She was wearing a snow white, floor-length gown trimmed in chiffon and tiny diamond-like jewels that sparkled intensely when she moved. She had her hair tied into a tight, high knot, with little pearls tucked in. On her face, neck, and shoulders was an iridescent shimmer that gleamed pearly in the light. She looked very pretty.

This time it was Harry's turn to ogle.

"H-hullo, Ch-Cho," he gulped.

Ron sniggered.

"Hi, Harry," Cho said again. "Can you guess what I am?"

"Uh—"

"I'm an ice queen!" she said quite enthusiastically before he could answer. "What do you think?" she asked, twirling around like a little girl who had just been given her first ballerina skirt.

"I—I think—I think you look amazing," Harry stammered. Cho simply beamed.

Soon Garrett Johnston finally showed up, dressed as Prince Charming to match Hermione's Cinderella attire. Ron scowled at him while the two weren't looking.

"What time is it?" he asked, shifting back and forth on his feet impatiently, refusing to look at his watch. "Sai's taking an awfully long time."

"Five past seven," Harry said, looking at his own. "Wonder where she is."

As if on cue, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil seemed to pop out of nowhere in a giddy frenzy, and were running down the stairs, both wearing feathery angel costumes, too much makeup, and wide, triumphant grins.

"Don't worry, Sai's on her way!" Lavender said happily.

"We just had to fix her up!" squealed Parvati.

Ron's face broke into a state of fear and shock.

"Oh, no…" he groaned, growing pale, looking much to Harry like he did when they first met Aragog, the giant spider. "What did you do to my date?"

"You'll see!" the girls squeaked, giggling madly as they scampered in excitement toward the Great Hall.

"Oh, no…" Ron said again, his eyes bulging with fear. "_Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no_…. Blimey, what if they _killed_ her with a comb? You know how they are! They could've—!"

"Oh, Ron, don't be thick," said Hermione. "I'm sure she's fine."

At that precise moment, a shy, quiet voice from atop the Grand Staircase said in an irritable grumble, "They are _so _dead…I can't believe I'm doing this…."

Everyone looked up to see Sai emerge, and Harry, along with the others, gasped in astonishment. Harry almost fell over at what he saw. Sai was positively breathtaking in a becoming long gown of light, milky blue silk that grazed her figure perfectly, its flowing train rippling on the steps as she descended each stair. The medieval princess-like off-the-shoulder sleeves draped flatteringly on her arms, cinched at the elbows and also a few inches above them. A shawl of the same material as the gown's—though a slightly darker color—wrapped around her neck twice and billowed gracefully behind her, concealing most of her back. In her long, dark hair was ribbon-thin authentic silver that weaved in and out through her delicate waves until it formed a type of headband at the crown of her head. Silver crystal drops dangled from her ears. Though she barely wore any makeup, she was practically aglow with radiance.

Harry and the others continued to gawk at her with their jaws dropped.

They were still speechless even when she was finally standing right in front of them. She was incredibly pretty. Taking note of their stunned faces, she began to retreat.

"Oh, God, I _knew _this was a bad idea! To think that that duo of ditzy girls ambushed me in the dormitory and convinced me to wear this stupid getup! They did this to my hair and shoved this dress into my face before locking me in the bathroom! Ah, I'm _mortified!_"

Harry shook himself out of his daze and said, "What? Don't be! You look great!"

A very flustered Cho quickly grasped Harry's arm, and Harry was a bit taken aback, unsure of why she did that and why she was looking so flustered, but chose not to say anything.

"Yeah!" Ron added, still goggling. Harry wasn't sure whether or not his friend's eyes were about to fall out of his head.

"Ha! I don't look _great_, I look like a _fool_, that's what!" said Sai. "I'm gonna get those girls one day!" she said, brandishing a closed fist in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Nonsense," said Hermione. "You look absolutely _stunning_. Who are you, exactly?"

"Er, they said I was some kind of princess…dunno, really…but I still say I look stupid—"

"Are you_ daft?_" Ron shouted, causing everyone to jump. "Sai, you look—you look _gorgeous!_"

Sai laughed.

"Don't get used to it. I may look 'gorgeous' tonight—" she said the word "gorgeous" while rolling her eyes "—but I don't any other night, or _day_ for that matter. At midnight the spell is broken and I turn back into an ugly hag." She gave another laugh.

Sai's words angered Harry. Although she was laughing, he could sense the seriousness behind her words, and it bothered him. Sai was always so hard on herself; that's how he had known her to be ever since he became friends with her. He hated it. Ron got to her before he could, however.

"Shut it, Sai. Don't say such rubbish about yourself. None of it's true!" he said earnestly.

Sai smiled.

"Thanks, Ron. I'll try not to. And I must say, you look pretty sharp as well, O, knight in shining armor."

Ron bowed dramatically low, with a fancy movement of his wrist as he did so, making everyone laugh as they started for the Great Hall.

If the Great Hall looked marvelous earlier that day, it looked even more so now. In addition to the original decorations, orange and black streamers zigzagged across the ceiling while multi-colored leaves of various shapes and sizes magically appeared twelve feet above everyone's heads and disappeared at three, only to reappear at twelve once again. Not only were the decorations magnificent, but the extraordinary numbers of students (and teachers) dressed in incredible costumes made the atmosphere even more beautiful and whimsical.

Harry glanced around the Hall and caught a glimpse of Dumbledore at the staff table dressed as a scarecrow; this made him laugh to himself. The man even had straw poking out of his long beard. Clad in denim overalls patched with colorful pieces of fabric, a checkered shirt, and a straw hat with a fraying brim, Dumbledore fit the part perfectly. A very friendly crow was perched on his shoulder. Harry chuckled.

"What?" Cho suddenly asked. "Do I look that bad?"

Harry was surprised by this and began apologizing copiously, explaining that he was only laughing at Dumbledore's costume. Cho giggled.

"What?" he asked her, feeling slightly offended.

"Chill, Harry. She's only joking," said Sai, laughing. Ron laughed with her, and soon the others joined in after, causing Harry's cheeks to grow hot as they flushed with his embarrassment.

"Shut up," he said, feeling stupid but then joining in with the mirth. He needed to loosen up and enjoy himself. This wasn't the Yule Ball, he had to keep reminding himself.

The music playing in the background seemed to be coming from an invisible source and sounded familiar to Harry, since he had heard many songs on wizards' radios in the shops at Diagon Alley and at the Weasleys'. A few songs he recognized by the voices of the Weird Sisters, who had previously performed at Hogwarts at the Yule Ball. The others he wasn't too familiar with.

Among all the students he saw Dean, Ginny, Neville and his date, Lucky, running in their direction, all looking impressive in their costumes.

"You finally came!" Dean shouted. "What took you all so long?"

"My date was ambushed by the deadly giggling duo, Parvati and Lavender," said Ron when they all stopped in front of them.

Dean gave a look of confusion but then caught sight of Sai, and immediately it was replaced by a look of appeal, his eyes growing large.

"Wow, Sai…" he said, stunned at Sai's unusual guise. "You look…you look…"

"Fantastic," Neville finished for him, wide-eyed as well.

Harry noticed Sai shifting a bit uncomfortably as she replied with a quiet "Thanks."

Ron coughed.

"Get your eyes off her! She's _my_ date!" he said, obviously joking.

"Why _is_ that again? I still say it's unfair that I get rejected while Ron gets the bird," said Dean feigning damage.

"Well," Sai piped in, "Ron does have a special talent for making his face look like a sick pup. I just couldn't say no."

Everyone laughed.

"That'll do it!" said Ginny in between giggles. "By the way," she added, "you all look great!"

"So do you lot," said Hermione.

"Okay, okay already!" Lucky, Neville's date, butted in. "I want to dance! Let's go!" She began tugging at Neville's arm and practically dragged him toward the center of the Hall, where throngs of students were dancing.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Cho.

"All right, let me just go get my date," Dean said, as if it was an afterthought. And he disappeared into the crowd.

Harry, feeling the butterflies flapping around in his stomach, was reluctantly led into the heart of the room by Cho, along with Hermione and Garrett. Cho immediately began dancing aggressively to an upbeat song in front of Harry, holding his hands as she did so. He felt stupid. Agonizingly aware of how awkward he must look, he moved his feet to the beat of the music. Cho seemed to be pleased by this.

Harry looked over at Ginny and a boy her age dancing together, then at Hermione and Garrett dancing together, and was surprised to see Hermione dancing somewhat like Cho and Ginny--a way he never thought Hermione was capable of doing, or at least approving of anyone doing. Harry glanced around the dancing couples and realized one was missing. Ron and Sai were no where to be seen. Dean and his date, a Ravenclaw girl, came bounding up to him.

"Hey! Where'd Sai go?" Dean asked. "Oh, and Ron," he added.

"I was wondering that myself," said Harry.

Cho stopped dancing.

"C'mon, Harry, _dance_!"

But Harry wasn't really in the mood to dance; he never really liked dancing in the first place. And it wasn't like he was ever that good at it either.

"Um, not right now, Cho, sorry. I promise I will later. I'm just not much of a dancer."

Cho made a face, showing that she clearly wasn't happy about this.

"All right," she said, "I need to go find my friends anyway. I'll meet up with you later."

Harry nodded and she left.

"So, shall we go look for them?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry replied.

They went around, pushing their way through all the students in search of Ron and Sai. Dean's date left after a minute to go look for her friends, though Dean hardly seemed to mind. At last, after seven minutes of fruitless searching, they found Ron and Sai, both sitting in chairs against the stone wall, quite a distance away from all the excitement, and looking very sullen.

"What's up?" said Harry when they walked up to them.

"Why aren't you two dancing like everyone else?" said Dean.

Ron looked up wearing a defeated expression and said, "She doesn't dance. And I just remembered I don't either."

This prompted a laugh from Dean.

"That's your reason? At least give me something better like you broke your ankle! Not wanting to dance isn't a valid excuse!" He made to grab Sai's wrists and hoist her to her feet. However, she remained sitting, not looking up at either Dean or Harry. She kept her line of vision on all the happily dancing students.

"I don't dance," she said simply, not breaking her gaze. Harry understood her completely. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said exasperatedly, pulling her up. She didn't object.

"I need to go," she said quietly, and she quickly brushed past them and headed for the exit, leaving everyone behind.

"What d'you suppose that was all about?" Dean asked, bewildered.

"Dunno, but now I'm dateless once more," said Ron gloomily.

But Harry wasn't listening. He was focusing on watching Sai make her way toward the exit, only to also see none other than Draco Malfoy following her.

Dean and Ron seemed to finally catch sight of this as well.

"What the devil…?" Harry heard Dean mutter.

"That scum! He better not lay a bloody finger on my date!" Ron growled.

"Thought you were 'dateless,'" said Dean with a slight smirk.

"Shut it."

"Let's see what he's up to," said Harry. The two nodded and followed Harry after Sai.

Harry didn't take his eyes off Sai as he and the others went after her. He watched as Malfoy, donned in handsome dress robes, approached her from behind. She whisked around and came face-to-face with his foul sneer, only this was a bad idea. To Harry's horror, Malfoy leaned forward abruptly and tried to kiss her. Thankfully, Sai turned her head just in time and Malfoy's lips only got to her jawline, and the knots in Harry's stomach loosened, but only slightly. Then she slapped him. The sound of the slap was droned out by the loud music, so no one else noticed.

Harry, Ron, and Dean reached them just in time to see Malfoy bring his hand to his reddening cheek and say, "You wench!" just loud enough for them to hear.

But that was the wrong thing to say. A flash of red hair then charged toward the strikingly platinum blond hair, its owner pulling out his wand in the process.

"_How dare you?_" Ron shouted, his wand pointed straight at Malfoy. In an instant, Dean joined him. Harry wanted to slug Malfoy on the spot.

Malfoy turned to them and sneered.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Nothing that concerns _you_, Potter," Malfoy retorted.

"Get the hell out of here," said Dean.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"You presume you can talk to me like that, Thomas? Puh. You do realize I'm a Malfoy. You're—"

"_Shut it, Malfoy!_" said Harry, giving the Slytherin a nasty stare.

Malfoy grunted and glared at his rival.

"One day, Ildred," he said, directing toward Sai while eyeing Harry with disgust, "you won't be able to take your hands off me. You will realize just how irresistible you find me and there won't be a moment where you won't be able to stand not being with me." And he stalked off, but only after giving Harry a malicious grin that left him uneasy.

"What the bloody hell was in _his _treacle tonight?" said Ron, abashed.

Dean sighed and said, "Mad…completely lost his marbles."

Harry was about to ask Sai if she was all right but her back was already turned and she was walking briskly in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Sai!" he called after her. Immediately Ron and Dean caught on and did the same.

But she disappeared around a corner and was gone.

"Think she's going to the common room, should we follow her?" said Ron.

Dean shook his head.

"I think she wants to be alone, mate."

Harry felt his head nod, but wanted to do just the opposite. He wanted to go after Sai and see what was wrong. The way she had looked upon all the dancing students when she was sitting with Ron was almost as though she was filled with a cold hatred he could see burning in her eyes…and sadness…. Why couldn't she just open up and say what was bothering her?

Someone shouting his name broke him from his thoughts. He turned around to see Cho motioning him to come over and dance with her to a slow ballad. Hesitantly, he smiled and obeyed. Maybe it would get his mind off of the night's unusual events.

Hermione forced a grumpy but flushed Ron to dance with her, and Dean went back to dancing with his date.

While he danced, Harry watched Malfoy dance with Pansy Parkinson, but the triumphant smirk that never left Malfoy's pale face deeply bothered him….

Sai never returned to the Ball. In fact, she was hardly seen that night, for it seemed she went straight to bed once she had left the Great Hall. When the girls returned to their dormitory, Sai was discovered sound asleep in her four-poster bed.

At midnight the festivities ended, and slowly, the students poured out of the Great Hall, walking tiredly through the corridors toward their beckoning common rooms filled with overstuffed, squashy armchairs and a warm fire. Harry and the others were exhausted from a night of dancing, a definite first for Harry. He had never danced so much in his entire life. But Cho had wanted him to dance with her, and his fear of her rejecting him again had forced him to abide.

* * *

I really hope people R/R, because it really helps me continue with the story. I've lost interest in finishing this story for the past year, but I thought I'd just give it one last try. If no one ends up R/R or liking this story, then I'll just stop. Thanks for your time:D

Sora


End file.
